Subconscious Nudge
by OppositeSpectrum
Summary: Light Yagami is perfection, or so he’d like to think. What happens when he is forced to share an apartment with one L Lawliet? His subconscious gives him a push in the right direction of course! Yaoi, complete AU
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Helloo there, this fic has been stuck in my head for ages and I thought you guys might enjoy, well I hope you will :)

**Warning:** Yaoi and lots of it. Also some language.  
**Disclaimer:** As much as I'd like to I do not own Death Note. Shocked? I am XD

* * *

"_Light-Kun," he whispers softly and I feel his hot breathe coo down my neck. I can't say anything, trapped in his predatory gaze as I am. Every touch he gives me overwhelms my strung out senses.  
I can barely manage to see his alabaster skin shining in the darkness and his inviting grey-black eyes daring, simply __**daring me**__ to make a move._

_My breathing spikes and I begin to whimper as he attacks my neck with licks, kisses, sucks and soft bites. "Oh God," I moan shamelessly but there's no way to stop it, L is doing everything right, he knows my every weakness. His hands are latched into my sweaty hair preventing me to move away, as if I'd ever want to!  
I take the opportunity while his hands are busy to run my own over his lightly muscled chest. That smooth stomach arches into my awaiting hands where I can feel the subtle movements of his inner chaos. __**need**__ him. _

Some of my digits slide to one of his nipples and start to twist and pull. The sounds he gives off, mewls, are so delicious. They only make me want him more. L's lips suddenly embrace my own in a crushing kiss, a battle of tongues, some of his lust oozing into me. I don't want him anymore, I

"_L, please." I mentally cringe at the sound of my submissive voice.  
"You only had to ask my Light-Kun."_

_Without hesitation L begins to grind against me, creating a delicious friction. "Mmm ohhh L __**more!!**__" Everything is pure ecstasy; white begins to cloud my vision and my hands fist in his silky ebony hair. Just a little more, a little more to push me over the edge. S-so close. _

_Then the rocking begins and I commence to lose my grip on this pleasurable alternate reality._

"_Liiiight_ wake up."

"Mmm what-do-ya-want L?" Those wide obsidian eyes were locked on Light with too much intensity for him to feel comfortable with.

"If Light doesn't get up now and hurry to organise himself I'm certain that we will miss the bus and our first lectures at To'oh University."

"Kay, I'm up, I'm up." _Sometimes it's handy to have a roommate I guess. Well I'd better go have my shower._ As Light stood up and the sheets slipped off of his form a certain... situation made itself known. Light stared in shock, this wasn't a usual occurrence, Light Yagami was in charge of his own bodily functions thank you very much. His problem wasn't helped by the fact that he swore he heard L's ghostly chuckle as he made his way to the bathroom.

_What on earth did I dream about to get this?_ Light thought as he gestured to the sizeable tent in his dark blue boxer. Not to mention that L, his new flatmate that had paid for the other half of the apartment, had seen _it. _Plus he was going to be late for his first ever lecture at university if he didn't speed up.

_Not that the lecture is all that important, I just hate being late...or too early. I might be able to doze in the middle of the classes remember that dream, it must have been good to get that reaction from me._

In half an hour L and Light were sitting at the bus stop waiting for the 509 charter to take them to campus. Light was blatantly staring at L, scrutinising his appearance, not that he was very happy with his own that morning. He had only taken twenty minutes to get ready, that was less than half the time he usually required, Lord a strand of his auburn hair might be misplaced or a button on his crimson shirt undone!! _At least in comparison to L I'll look like a god. Seriously who wears the same pair of clothes every day? Long, baggy, white shirt with jeans that are just as baggy. His hair is a wild nest. He even carries his shoes around and don't even get me started on how he sits! Although his skin is so flawless it would make any teenage girl cry... Back up I did not just think that!?!_

On the bus trip Light began wondering how such an eccentric had earned the money to pay for his half of the apartment. The place wasn't cheap and had two small bedrooms, a contemporary bathroom, toilet, study and living area. L was as intelligent as Light himself, both scoring perfect on the entrance exam, an unheard of circumstance, so maybe he acquired money using his intellect? _Oh well doesn't matter, his life doesn't concern me one little bit._

The bus trip came to an abrupt end as it parked next to the curb. Light immediately stepped off thanking the driver as he went. He felt more than heard L shuffling along behind him in his ratty old tennis shoes, probably chewing his thumb as usual- _another irritating habit. _

The cherry blossom trees were in full bloom and some of the flowers were fluttering down around him as he stopped to say goodbye to L, they had different classes. Of course he was only saying goodbye out of courtesy, not because he_ cared._

He turned to face the scruffiest of the pair but stopped immediately in his tracks as L reached up and ran his spindly fingers through Light's perfectly groomed hair. _What...the hell? _Light felt his cheeks heat up, out of anger... because there was no other plausible reason. No one touched his hair! L continued staring at him as if nothing had happened, except that his lips hinted at a contained smile. "I apologise Light but I thought you would appreciate going to class _without _cherry blossoms in your hair."

"Oh uh thanks L. I guess I'll see you later then," he murmured sheepishly before rushing off to Criminal Psychology B. A quick glance over his shoulder revealed L to be standing underneath the cherry blossom trees, on the cobble stone path looking completely unhurried and without a care in the world. He stood in his characteristic hunch, the wind swirling the petals playfully around him and blowing out his already messy hair.

* * *

Light: 0.o Why are you making it look like I _like_ **L**?  
Me: Pfft because you so obviously do!  
Light: I DO NOT LI- Oh umm hi L, I didn't see you there *blushes furiously*  
L: Light-kun wanna go to the beach with me?  
Me: Oooo sounds like a date!  
L & Light: SHUT UP!  
Me: Righto *fades into the background*

Are L and Light really going to go to the beach? You tell me  
Did you like it? I'll update within the next two weeks but reviews make me write faster :)

Oh look, there's a pleasant little button a bit down from here! It seems rather intelligent to me so I think you should do what it say or who knows what could happen.

Thanking you,  
OppositeSpectrum


	2. Chapter 2

Light shook himself roughly before pulling on the light timber door that led to his lesson. As it were he was already a couple of minutes late which gained him a quick reprimand from his professor. The professor was middle-aged, average height and of Asian descent like himself, although most people were, considering they lived in Japan, _everyone except L._

"Now that Yagami-Kun has decided to grace us with his presence I will continue on with my explanation of the two most publicised types of criminals. Does anyone know what these are?" On reflex Light's hand shot up. "Yes Yagami-Kun?" "I believe you are referring to serial and mass murderers Aizawa-San," Light stated in a bored and arrogant voice. He should have foreseen that this class wouldn't be taxing for him.

"Correct, now the main differences between these two are that mass murders kill many people in one incident whilst serial killers target people that have a binding element such as age, gender or socio-economic status. Serial killings are generally thought through and are spaced out over time as well."

Aizawa-San rambled on and Light's attention faded in and out when it suited him, gazing at that rather impressive afro. The murderers that were being discussed included the Nightclub Stalker, whom had targeted teenage girls, drugged them with GHB at clubs, raped them and then proceeded to hack them into miniscule pieces, rather vulgar in Light's opinion. Then there was the Osaka Bomber, basically a divorced man had threatened to blow up a shopping mall with regular shoppers and himself inside. The bomb was found and disarmed by a specialised bomb squad before the timer reached zero and no one was harmed in the slightest.

Both of the criminals had been taken into custody and questioned, Light should know as he helped his father and the Task Force solve these crimes. If he'd had his way the names of these criminals would have been more creative than Osaka Bomber or Nightclub Stalker. What idiot thought of those names? No wonder he was utterly bored everyone, well almost everyone, was stupid! _If I rest my eyes I doubt Aizawa-San will notice, not like I need to listen to this drivel._ Light's lids fell closed and he drifted off somewhere between actuality and slumber.

_That smell, it's so overpowering. What is it?  
Only then did I notice the flower petals scattered across the ground next to the fountain where I sat. The constant flow of water is ringing softly in my ears, soothing my nerves. My nerves? Why am I nervous?  
But then the reason becomes apparent as a figure starts walking towards me, with a straight back for once and a lilting smile bringing life to his gorgeous black eyes. The reflections from the water dance on his skin and clothing, it transfixes me._

"_Light-Kun, look at me." I can't disobey that deep, calming tone as it resonates in my very being.  
My head that had been tilted in the direction of his chest lifts slightly to stare up into his face. The passionate look on that face is enough to send me into an inner state of frenzy.  
My breathing hitches in my throat but I can't __**not **__gaze at him. The only thing I know in this moment is that L is truly beautiful and I want him to be mine._

_But that won't ever happen will it? He's probably staring at me because I have petals in my hair again or something. "L," I start off tentatively but stop when I feel his eyes burning into my lips. I try again, "L I... I was just wondering if-" But I am cut short because a pair of soft lips are moulding to mine.  
I breathe in his scent and it smells of ripe strawberries, absolutely mouth-watering. His hands have encircled my waist and pulled me to stand in front of him, all without breaking the kiss. I swiftly lick along his bottom lip, asking to gain entrance, to taste when..._

"Umm Yagami-Kun? You need to wake up now. Excuse me?"

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry, I must have dozed off."_ Why the fuck did I dream about kissing L? Him? Of all people?_

"Yeah haha, you were mumbling and twitching a little. Don't worry Aizawa-San didn't notice. I'm Kiyomi Takada by the way."

"Nice to meet you Kiyomi-Chan, I'm Light Yagami," and they shook hands as Light evaluated her._ She looks decent at least, unlike someone else I know *cough L cough*. Short brown hair, generic features-overall a rather plain but pretty girl._

"I really must be going Light. I've made plans to meet a friend for lunch. I guess I'll see you next time?"

"Yeah goodbye."

_L, L, L, L _played repetitively in his head as Light walked to lunch. _Just a side effect of the dream, I don't actually like __**L**__. I'm not gay plain and simple, straight as a line._

Maybe fate was out to get him or enjoyed taunting the poor guy because there, a few tables away was none other than L himself, and the cruel fate so tempted by the current circumstances decided that L should glance up immediately from his strawberry shortcake.

A rare smile graced the panda like face as he called out to his 'friend'. "Hey Light," but the obvious emotion encased in his voice was silently repressed, returning to its usual deep monotone, "How are you?"

_God there's no way to avoid this man is there? He's every-fricken-where I bloody look._ Now that L had called out to him in _public_ no less he couldn't avoid the disturbing creature that had plagued his dream. With no conventional escape plans springing to mind Light walked into the room with his traditional Japanese dish of Nikujaga and sat next to L.

"Hi L," _insert my much practiced innocent laugh here,_ "how did your first lecture go?" That's what Light said but he was really musing how L could keep his balance whilst squatting on the chair. "Nothing intellectually stimulating as expected." "Oh what was it you had again?" "Advanced Forensic Science D." L went back to his shortcake, having nothing to say that would prolong the conversation, just enjoying having company for a change.

_Didn't I have a witty remark just a second ago, a conversation starter? What on earth is he doing with his diabetes-inducing food? Uhh wow... _All Light could do was stare as L devoured his delicacy, pale lips encasing icing, teeth scraping against the silver fork and all of that's not including what L was doing with his _fingers_. Light could feel the heat in his cheeks but frankly Light Yagami does not blush, well he never **used** to until... that heat shot straight down to his groin as he remembered what he'd dreamt about that morning._ Hot breathe, alabaster skin, moan shamelessly, smooth stomach, mewls,__** need**__ him, submissive, my Light-Kun, grind, pure ecstasy._

L's tongue made a guest appearance, sliding along his upper lip to wipe away some stray cream. _Fuck me... Hmm I wish he would. What? No! There_ _would be three things wrong with that_, _1-__** I **__would not be submissive, 2- Not gay and L is definitely a guy... but would it hurt to check? __**Shut up hormones. You're the one giving me queer dreams...**__ and thoughts. __3- Its L, scruffy, disgusting, grotty, apartment-sharing, quirky, handsome, stunning L. Shit, my priorities are severely out of whack. _

Even with all those thoughts circulating Light's head he was still trying to restrain himself from jumping the table and delving into that warm cavern that had warranted his undivided attention. "Light is staring at me." That broke the spell. "Oh sorry, you just have some cream on your lip," and without hesitation Light leant over and cupped L's face with one hand, brushing the cream away with his thumb. L's eyes, if possible, widened even further. Upon seeing this reaction Light withdrew his hand swiftly. His thumb felt tingly.

An awkward silence and staring contest ensued. Light lost within the first minute since L didn't seem to possess the need to blink, rushing to stand up with a quick mumble of, "Anyway, gotta go to the next lecture, see you on the bus." He strode off, passing Kiyomi and a blonde friend of hers as he went. In the doorway the 18 year old glanced over his shoulder at... L. Much like he had that morning. _This is gonna become a habit if I don't put a stop to it. _Secretly though, the glance was worth it because L was stock still in almost the exact same position as before, except his fingertips where resting on his lip where Light had touched.

Light may be as straight as a line, a line with a distinct curve to it.

* * *

**AN: **Yay for quick updates, new characters and Light beginning to question his sexuality!  
Tonight it seems that Caps Lock hates me *glares at the key*

If you'd like to make me feel better theres a button that says Review... XD

Thanks for reading,  
OppositeSpectre


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Back again (:  
This chapter is part filler and part setting the story up for some possible plot later on.  
I don't think much of this chappie alot, been feeling a bit low and I hope it hasn't affected my story.

I aim to please  
**Usual Disclaimer, **why we bother with it no one knows. If I were Ohba or Obata I'd be making Death Note: The Yaoi Version Special Edition including parts of this fic I have going here. But alas not so.

Read on lovelies

* * *

The university day had come to a close without anything else eventful occurring, which in its own way was both a good and a bad thing. Light was standing by the bus stop while the afternoon sunlight filtered down through the smog. The bus was due to arrive at any minute and L still hadn't arrived. It was beginning to irritate Light but he wasn't sure if it was because L was going to make him miss the bus, L wasn't there yet or L wasn't with _him_.

Contrary to all of that, Light had come up with an infallible plan. _If I get to know L more I will realise how little we have in common and thus ridding me of this so called attraction. God I wish he would hurry up!_ Light began picking at his fingernails impatiently when, "Hello Light." _Shit!_ _Mmm I wish he would call me Light-Kun. That name sends shivers up my spine. No, think straight thoughts!_

"Oh hi L, you made it just in time for the bus." "I planned it like this, I hate being early," L smirked. _Hey, I remember saying that the other day... Did he just paraphrase me?_ Light could see L watching him from the corner of his eye, but then again Light had to be watching L out of the corner of his eye to notice that in the first place. _Dam you L!_ The bus pulled up at the perfect moment preventingLight from doing something he might regret, either punching L in the face or pulling him in for a kiss because his emotions were haywire, all because of a certain somebody.

L clambered on first, paying the bus driver and then crouched down on a window seat near the back. Light trailed after him like a lost puppy. Dark eyes enlarged as Light parked himself next to L but nothing was said. The trip home was silent, filled with awkward glances and smiles. At last their stop came and both men hopped off the desecrated old bus with a few other uni students that lived close by. One of those students was that blonde girl that Light had spotted with Kiyomi Takada. The blonde swivelled around and screeched in a high pitched voice, "Goodbye Eru-chan see you tomorrow," directly at L, then proceeded to wink and blow him a kiss while sticking out her butt.

_Who is __**she**__? What right does she have to do that to L in front of me?_ As Light pushed the solid door open he couldn't stop himself from asking, "So who was she?" "No one." "She didn't seem like no one." "Misa is just a girl I bumped into, not that that is any of your concern." "I guess not," Light muttered with a tinge of disappointment. He didn't want some girl outrageously flirting with L, he wanted it to be his concern. Passing through the doorway to the building both waited patiently on the white tiled floor for the elevator.

Once the doors slid open with a ding Light stepped in expecting L to follow but he just stood looking out into space, "Does Light like Misa?" "No, what a stupid question! Why would you think that?" "Because you looked jealous out there..." "Oh."_ How could he see that so easily?_ "And Misa already knows of Light." "Umm alright how does she know me?" "Some tennis championship." _Pfft that'd be right I knew I'd regret that someday. _"Okay I guess that explains it... L?" "Yes?" "**Get in the elevator**."

The elevator slid swiftly up to floor level 8 playing that generic 'on hold' music they use on phones. L was chewing incessantly on his thumb. "Would you stop that? It's unsanitary." "My apologies, I do it every time I'm nervous." _He sure is nervous a lot then. _"Why are you nervous?" L just shook his head, not making eye contact. "Have I done something?" Light asked worriedly. "Not really, would you like to play tennis sometime?" _Not really isn't a straight answer. Ha nothing is straight anymore and he thinks he can beat __**me **__at tennis? _

"Sure, but I did **win **that tennis championship." "That's okay. I was British Junior Champion back when I played regularly. I am much stronger than I look." Light froze and stared at L's retreating back... and bum, mouth agape. _L can play tennis? At a high standard? Is there anything that this guy can't do?_ When Light unfroze he sped up his pace in order to catch up with L just as soon as he reached the apartment.

Perhaps by furthering the conversation Light could un-wrap the enigma that was L?

Light had become aware of L's sugar fixation the first night they had moved into the apartment so at every meal time each would raid their own cupboards with the foods of their choice- be it lollypops, sugar cubes, chips or apples.

For the first time ever the pair sat together at the table when dinner time came around, a mindless sitcom playing in the background- something with a Ryuga Heidiki. The silence weighed down the atmosphere in Light's opinion, maybe because he was so used to a bustling home full of inane chatter. He really couldn't stand it a moment longer. "So L where did you live before you came here?" The ebony haired man seemed startled at being spoken to, perhaps he was as accustomed to silence as Light was to noise?

"Oh I've lived a number of places, my grandfather, Watari, likes to travel but I was born in England." "That seems a lot more interesting than the Kanto region of Japan," Light mused. "One could say that." Suddenly Light came to a realisation of what he had missed in L's previous response, "You lived with your grandfather?" "Yes." _Would it be rude to inquire further?_ Eventually Light's curiosity overcame his trepidation as he watched L shovelling cheesecake into his mouth, plus he needed to distract himself from said mouth.

"L if you don't mind me asking, why did you live with your grandfather?" Obsidian eyes stared, contemplating what he should say, if anything at all. "My parents were killed." "Oh I'm sorry." "It's quite alright, Watari and A are all the family I need." "A?" Light questioned with interest, surely he was being much too invasive but as long as L was answering he would try his luck. "A is my younger brother, he still lives with Watari. Before you ask, yes my parents had an obsession with letters. I believe they wanted six children to spell out our last name, L A W L I E T, with my initials, L.L, standing for the two L's in our last name." _An interesting family to say the least._

Light didn't know what to say to that so he stayed quiet, occasionally glancing up at L while pushing his sushi around the plate. After an immeasurable amount of time L excused himself to go shower. _He showers? That's a relief. I always thought he just used a really strong deodorant to cover the stench of B.O._ With nothing left to do Light seated himself on the couch flicking the television on to watch the first show that popped up to slow his rapid thoughts.

* * *

**AN:** Oh no!  
Where are Light's dreams?  
And yes I mentioned A instead of B just because A never gets mention. I still love B, as much as you can love a crazy homicidal/suicidal genius. If I feel like it he'll make a guest appearance too.  
So I have a rough outline for Subconscious Nudge but if you have any ideas feel free to stick em in a review or PM me.  
They may not show up in this fic but one day it might pop up in another story or oneshot of mine :)

Byebye til next week,  
OppositeSpectre xx


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Well I'm back, missed me? :)  
I've brought back Light's dreams again (yay) for this chap with a little something special to gain forgiveness + proper paragraphs XD

Lets just say that this story is finally earning it's M rating  
**Disclaimer: **I resent you, disclaimer, because you tell the truth. No own.

As always, read on and enjoy!

* * *

Sakura TV was on with that vile Demegawa hosting the 9 o'clock news. There was something on about a hardened criminal, Higuchi, dying of a heart attack. _One less criminal in a rotting world._

Sakura TV was basically trash TV so the auburn haired teen sauntered over to turn it off at the switch. Light Yagami prided himself on not only his appearance and intelligence but also for being environmentally friendly. The TV was off, the dishes were done, Light's OCD was reasonably happy so it was time for bed. He made one last stop at the toilet before knocking on the door to the right hand side, the bathroom, just in case L hadn't finished his shower yet. A muffled, "You can come in," resounded and Light opened the door.

And there was L. A white towel draped around his hips, flaunting those incredible sexy protruding hip bones, dripping mussed hair, thin feminine legs and the full glory of his slim but muscled chest and abdomen on show. The sight alone almost made Light come in his pants. _Whoa what I wouldn't give... _A now familiar heat spread across his cheeks and nether regions while L stood there just being L which, really, didn't help Light one little bit. _Okay... wash the hands and get out of here... and don't forget to hide little Light._ Little being a figure of speech of course.

The young man did as his flustered mind told him then practically ran to his room, leaving behind a very confused L. His bedroom door slammed closed and Light leant his full body weight back onto it. There was no way he was going to have a cold shower at this time of night and his erection wasn't going to go away with thoughts of L pounding into him playing in his mind... which left only one option. Light striped himself of all clothing, locked the door and sank to the carpet. _Here goes._

He grabbed himself in a firm fist making it throb painfully and grow even harder if that was possible. Agonisingly slow he pumped, softly stroking the underside until he needed more, the pleasure hurt **so much**. His teeth were embedded firmly in his bottom lip to effectively stop the moans that were trying to escape at his own seductive touch.

He began to fist himself hard and fast until his hips were on fire and the pressure was tight in his stomach, pants and soft moans were falling from his mouth now. "Ahh... nngh." Light's eye's rolled up into his head as the ecstasy became unbearable, toes curling and his free hand clawing at the ground.

He imagined it to be L's hand on him and with that thought arched his back off the floor, coming into his own hand. "Ahhhh oh, ohhh shit, _L._" Light lay on the floor in the aftermath of pleasure, panting and hoping L hadn't heard his little display. Getting up and cleaning himself off Light went to bed and fell into a deep slumber immediately.

"_Light-Kun has been a bad boy. You know I am the only one allowed to touch you."__**am**__ completely naked._

"L?" I try to sit up but I can't. My wrists and ankles are bound to the bed posts.

"You touched yourself didn't you Light-Kun?"

_I'm in my bed and I feel completely naked... I AM completely naked!_

"_Y-yes but-"_

_"Am I not good enough for you hmm?"_

_"You are, it's just that I needed-"_

"_No! You were naughty. I'm going to have to punish you," L states with a sly, arousing smile._

I can't think as he moves in closer and begins gnawing on my neck and gently caressing my sides. Sad to say that I am already 'standing to attention' a fact that L doesn't miss, sending a dangerous looking smirk my way.

"Excited are we?"

_"Yes," I mutter miserably. Stupid low self control and bondage fetish._

_"Don't worry I can fix that for you." With those words it seems my dreams might finally come true but he doesn't touch me there, instead he laps at a nipple that instantly hardens making me mewl out his name softly._

_L grins again, "Do you know what happens to bad boys Light-Kun?" I shake my head in fear of my voice breaking, L is just so hot above me straddling my waist._

"I'm going to show you," he breathes in my ear and scratches his sharp nails along my back. I moan and curse myself for being a little masochistic.

_"You like this huh?" and L bites harshly at my bottom lip until I gasp, then plunges his tongue into my moist cavern .He leaves no room for me to participate in the kiss. He is totally in control and dominant, such a turn on. L pulls away for air letting his fingers fist in my locks._  
_I look up at him with lusty pleading eyes but he only returns to licking my chest and neck._  
_God, he is such a tease._

_"L, please?" I moan as his thigh brushes my stiff member and I try with all my might to create friction there._

_He doesn't respond but slithers down until he's breathing hot air right onto my dick. One lick on my slit and he continues down until his head is in between my legs. One hand kneads my thigh while his tongue attacks the other._  
_"Ngghh L."_

_"Will Light-Kun admit to being bad and apologise?"_

_"Yes, very bad. I'm sorry," I pant heavily, lifting my head to look at my lover._

_"Beg."_

_"What?"_

_"You heard what I said. Beg for it."_

_I have no pride left anymore as he continues pressing into some of my sweet spots. I just need him to do something._

_"L please, please fuck me. I'm begging you, I need you in me an- Ahh," I screech as he licks my hole. One of his hands makes it up to my mouth and I proceed to suck on his digits. I notice L arching his back and making quiet aroused noises in the back of his throat so I suck harder._

_"Enough," he says, effectively stopping my display._

_One finger slides in. It doesn't hurt but it sure as hell is uncomfortable. I vainly try to free my hands so I can stroke L's flushed face but the effort is futile. The finger keeps moving- in, out, in, out. Before I know it another is added and I hiss. In, out, in, out.  
Finally the third enters and I can't help the tears that run down my cheeks because it feels like my spine is splitting in half._

"Shhh, it'll get better soon." I can only whimper through my gritted teeth.

_The fingers twist and turn inside me, moving further up when, "Fuck... L right there. Again."__The tears start to fall again as I let loose a scream and I can hear L saying something but I can't comprehend, all I can feel is pain. Slowly L starts to move gently and occasionally going on a bad angle causing me to yelp._

_L hits my prostate for the second time and my entire body shakes with this new found pleasure. I try to force myself down onto his fingers harder but he withdraws from me and I whine in protest. I feel him moving above me and open my eyes to see L positioning himself at my entrance. He, in complete honesty is huge and I have no idea how he is going to fit._

_"You ready?"_

_"I think I am," I take a deep breath, "just go."_

_He grunts in response and thrusts fully into the hilt in one shot._

_He doesn't stop though and the pain lessens slightly and I begin to feel the undertones of raw pleasure. L, trying to comfort me no doubt, begins to pump my forgotten aching member. A few thrusts later and he hits my prostate with full force._  
_I scream again but this time for him to keep going._

"_God L, uhh harder."_

_L grunts as he drives in again nudging that certain spot, "Uhh s-so tight."_  
_I swear he looks like an angel above me, sweat occasionally dripping from him, hair stuck to his forehead, the red lips and the gorgeous pink dusted cheeks. If only I could move._

_"Mmm Li-Light-Kun."_

_"L I c-can't...ahh can't hold it... mu-ch longer."_

_My whole body is burning up and L's thrusts are becoming irregular. Pre-cum is continuously leaking out of my sensitive manhood. L hit my sweet spot again full force and my vision turns white, just once more... I grip the rope binding my hands so tightly I'll have marks for weeks.  
Nothing makes sense, all there is- L and this unendurable pleasure.  
He goes in once more and it's all I need._

"L, fuc-k, oh God oh L...ahhh nggh."

My semen shoots out and covers my stomach and L's.  
I can't see past the waves of my orgasm but feel L come deep inside of me as I clamp down onto him.

_My lover collapses on top of me, spent. After a while he unties my bonds and pecks me on the lips, "You were a good boy Light-Kun."_

"You're beautiful L."

And finally, finally, I get to caress his face, sweep back his sweaty hair and hold him against me.

* * *

**AN:** *Blushes madly* That was my first lemon so yeah... please don't be too harsh.  
Bad Light-Kun tut tut dirty dreams.

**Shameless self advertising: **So I've posted the beginning to another story called Mourning, it's romance/tragedy or tragedy/romance on your view point I guess. It's a Matt and Mello fic with a bittersweet ending.

Oh and in case your wondering "Why did Light dream about himself in pain during his smex dream?" He's a masochist, majorly haha.

Thanking you for reading,  
OppositeSpectre xx


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Guys I am so sorry I've taken this long to update, my internet decided it wanted to commit suicide on me.  
So this chapter actually has some plot in it... not that this story needs a lot of 'plot' XD

Thanks to ShyClown and im a molly doll for reviewing  
I'd normally respond but as I said before my internet is being beyond stupid

**MEGA DISCLAIM**

Hope you enjoy

* * *

Morning came around and with it brought a very refreshed and content Light. "Morning L," he said cheerfully while fixing himself breakfast. L simply stared back looking perplexed and gnawed on his thumb. _Again with the nervous thumb thing... _"I assume that Light had an enjoyable sleep then?" L asked.

"Yeah it was great," Light smiled back, beside it's not like the raven haired man could deduce why.

On the bus to Uni Light stared at L anxiously as it seemed that the man's thumb was now a permanent attachment to his mouth. Oh and joy to the world, Misa was on the bus as well, two seats behind and whispering incessantly about L.

"Yeah I met him yesterday, Misa-Misa thinks L-chan is soo sweet and he's **super** smart," she giggled to her random friend. Light glared over his shoulder at her and Misa in return waved at L who was looking at Light glaring, a confusing exchange to say the least. L waved half heartedly back with a tiny smile in place. _Why doesn't he smile at __**me**__?_

_Now my mood is ruined- thanks a fucking load Misa. _He faced the front of the bus again, huffing as he went, even ignoring L staring at him with his head cocked to the side like a dog, a cute dog at that.

"Light?" Grunt.

"Liiiight?"

"**What**?" _Stupid annoying L. _"It appears you are in a bad mood."

"Really, how ever did you notice!" he replied sarcastically. L snickered, yes snickered. Guess it would be expected for a weird man to have a weird sense of humour. It was an odd little sound. Light couldn't help but grin to himself, it was pleasing to make someone else happy for a change. _He is right about the_ _mood swings, maybe I have… bipolar?_

"When are we going to play tennis Light?"

"Umm whenever suits you I guess, I'm free for the next few weeks."

L contemplated for approximately 3.25 seconds (no, Light **wasn't** counting) then responding with, "Why not this Saturday?" _He seems eager, that's good right?_

"Sounds good." _It's just a game of tennis, nothing more. Don't get overexcited. _Various scenarios played through his head, what could happen _after_ the tennis match.

Light shifted uncomfortably, a move that didn't go unnoticed by L. Thumb back in mouth. The pair jolted forward, almost knocking heads, as the bus pulled over. Their eyes locked and neither could pull away from the sudden intensity, until Misa yelled, "Are you two coming?" _How annoying can one person be? I truly hate her._

Like the day before Light turned around to say goodbye to L, except today something had changed. Light shoved his hands in his pockets while L shifted nervously from foot to foot, staring at the ground.

"Will I see you at lunch?" the teen asked timidly. L responded with a stiff nod.

"Okay then, goodbye."

The morning passed in a blur, Light not paying attention unless an essay or piece of assessment was due. How was studying behaviour, biology, forensics, anything supposed to hold his attention? The questions were simple, black and white, no shades of grey. After trying to figure out L (and so far failing) everything was a walk in the park.

At last it was time for lunch, it was almost like Light had been holding his breath and was finally allowed to breathe again. Speed walking to the cafeteria seemed to take longer than it should have until Light finally planted himself down on a table with his food, waiting. Not a minute or two later the seat next to Light scraped against the lino. L positioned himself in his crouch and munched on his assortment of strawberries and hard candies whilst staring at Light.

Automatically without thinking the teenager smiled, a rare occurrence.

"Hey," Light whispered.

"Hi," L smiled gently back.

Their hands were a few centimetres apart and Light was having the urge to close that distance. He was unsure of how it would go over but his tanned hand began to move off of its own accord. Tan met alabaster, making L stare with his shy eyes and flushed cheeks.

"Eru-chan."

"Light."

"Can Misa-Misa and Kiyomi sit with you?"

Light jerked his hands off the table to push his hair out of his eyes. _Fuck._ He could hear L softly sigh, but he wasn't sure if it was a sigh of relief or sadness. _Why I am always stuck in these stupid situations? _Light side-glanced at L who was staring off in to space. All the moments where there could be a possible break through were always interrupted.

And still Misa and Kiyomi were staring at him like he was an imbecile, it's not his fault if he was just trying to put off the inevitable- he couldn't tell them no. Light exhaled loudly and was surprised to hear L answer, "You are free to join us if you want."

Misa was wearing a ridiculously short red and black skirt with a heavily embroidered matching top. Kiyomi on the other hand was dressed for a day in an office. _They're boring. _The chatter started up immediately, something about a clothing sale and "You're so funny."

The blonde girl reached across the table to steal one of L's strawberries, showing too much cleavage for the imagination. The look L sent her showed how much restraint he was using to stop himself from pimp slapping her. _Heh L likes me better. _Seeing L so frustrated made Light turn to give him an empathetic smile and exasperated eye roll.

The ebony haired man nudged him in the ribs as a response. On and on the two girls went, every so often L and Light would share a secret glance. It made Light feel special and it also gave him hope.

"Excuse me but I have to go to the bathroom," L interrupted.

"Yeah me too," Light added. The pair up and left before Kiyomi or Misa could comment.

"I'm sorry that I allowed them to join us Light."

"It doesn't matter I would have done the same thing, but honestly 'Eru-chan, Light, which one is the best lip gloss?' Come on they were exactly identical!"

"I beg to differ Light. Red Roses was a shade darker than Ruby Sheen."

"Well now that you mention it I thought there was a tiny difference in hue but I didn't want to come off as if I was paying attention. Which was your favourite?"

"I liked Ruby Sheen myself."

"My thoughts exactly."

They actually did go to the bathroom, Light opting to wait outside, leaning against the wall instead of trying to stop himself from sneaking glances _down there_.

For the rest of lunch Light trailed after L until, "Don't you have to go class or are you planning on coming to mine?" he grinned.

_Embarrassing._ "Yeah I'll uhh just be going now then."

"Bye Light..." Lessons were boring and yet again Light was eager for the end of them. The bell went and he hurried outside to the bus stop, only to be bombarded by none other than Misa.

"Light have you seen L? My Eru-chan?"

"He's **not **yours."

"No need to be so grumpy about it, people will think you're on that side of the fence if you get so defensive over him," she pouted.

"Go away Misa," he mumbled, face burning.

"Ohh you're not even trying to deny it. Misa-Misa was right! You'd make such a _cute_ couple and you both could go shopping with me and-"

"**Shut up**! We aren't a couple," the auburn haired boy hissed.

"Poor Light, unrequited love. Misa will help you out," she smiled. _Oh great._

L slouched over, hearing something about "-love. Misa will help you out." L didn't like the sound of that. Light turned and sent the raven a heart warming smile, whilst Misa latched onto Light's arm.

"Eru-chan, don't you think Light is so funny, smart and sweet?"

"If you say so..." _I didn't think that by help Misa meant __**this**__._

"And Light can do everything can't you Light?"

"Misa..."_ She's going too far._ Light started to interrupt, only to be interrupted himself. Karma sure was teaching him a lesson."Mmm yes I have noticed that myself Misa. He is quite fabulous." L muttered. The grin the blonde sent L was big enough to split her face in half.

"Exactly what I thought Eru-chan! Well I have to go on a date, see you two tomorrow," she said with a wave, running off.

L turned to Light, "What was all that about?"

"I have no idea. Come on the bus is here." Well _that _wasn't an obvious change of subject.

* * *

**AN:** Yeah, I love me some rambling...  
And claps for Light, he actually tried to do something about his feelings... even though his attempt failed XD  
Well this was the last chapter I had pre-written so I'm sorry if my updates are less frequent  
I do actually have the next few chappies planned though

Drop a review and I'll love you for life :)  
OppositeSpectre xx


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **Hello all (:  
I know it's been about two weeks since I've updated and I'm really sorry. My teachers are loading up the exams, assignments, essays and tests for the end of semester and it's really pissing annoying. Seriously Maths can just stop existing for all I care- Fuck you scientific notation & index laws. Rant over.

Anyway this chapter is... well I dont even know what it is =P

Random little suggestion- Listen to 'You sound like Louie Berdett'- by The Whitlams, nothing to do with this fic but I love it and it kinda reminds me of Mello for some unknown reason.

**Diclaimer- **I don't own Death Note, The Jerry Springer Show or The Whitlams.

Enjoy!

* * *

The bus arrived at L and Light's apartment without much hassle. There was just the continuous cycle of L trying to get information out of Light about why Misa was acting so strangely. Little did L know that Light was having a very difficult time not giving into him.

"Please Light," L implored, his somewhat owlish eyes taking on a puppy like quality.

"I have no idea what on earth you're talking about," Light would reply avoiding L's gaze at all costs. Seriously, one look at L would have his whole resolve crumbling to dust.

The raven haired man sulked the entire way back to their apartment. There was a small pout gracing his face. _Dare I say it, but L looks... cute, _Light thought to himself as he unlocked their door. Almost as if L had the ability to read minds he turned around and his expression turned down right devilish. Light was rather taken aback by this sudden change of heart and figured whatever thought caused that expression couldn't end well for him.

"Light leaves me no choice but to find out the desired information by using _underhanded methods_," he smirked, lips twitching with excitement as he thought of what he would do next.

Brown eyes widened, then narrowed, as the teen mulled over the possible meanings of these so called 'underhanded methods'. Eventually he came to the conclusion that these methods would be best avoided, considering all of the personal secrets he could end up spouting. That'd be too many shades of embarrassing for Light to handle.

"Umm I just remembered I have uh some essay... to do. I'll be going to my room now, bye," Light half whispered uneasily as he began backing away.

Pfft, like L would allow that when he had a master plan to put into action. He crouched down slightly, toes a wiggling, and then launched himself straight at Light, knocking them both to the floor. As L made contact with his target Light let loose a startled cry.

_Oh...My...God!_ _I can't believe this is happening! _The teen really couldn't believe his eyes because there was the object of his affections straddling him with a predatory glint deep in his over-dilated eyes. _I could die a happy man._

"Now Light I believe you have something to tell me?" L whispered a little closer and more sultry than necessary.

Light could have made a witty comeback. He could have told L how he felt. He _could have _come up with a statement irresistible to L, which would have ended up in a characteristic session of making out. But no. Light's brain was temporarily having a meltdown so he continued staring up at his captor with glazed eyes and an expression reminiscent of a stunned mullet.

"Hmm you really are making this hard for yourself _Light-Kun_."

A shiver ran from head to toe throughout his body at that _name. _It also may have had something to do with L's hands travelling to Light's sensitive hips. _Well I have abso-fucking-lutely no idea about what's going on but let's just go with the flow!_

"Uhh L?"

The only response was L cocking his head to the side, hair falling across his face. Automatically Light's hand moved to brush it out of the way, lingering just a little longer than natural. L froze for a second and closed his eyes only to come back to life shaking his head slowly.

To stop himself from getting distracted again L moved forward with his plan. His hands that sat a little too comfortably at Light's waist moved up higher, pulling the shirt with it. Tan skin was exposed and L's snow pale finger danced across it fluidly... to be followed by a shriek of protest.

"St-top tick- ah-ling me," Light screamed, bucking and writhing on the floor trying to escape his torture.

"Tell me!"

"N-no just pl-ease s-stop I'll do anyth-thing," he hissed between gasps for air. Light was certain he had aimed some well placed kicks at L but he still wouldn't budge.

"Anything?" L mused mostly to himself as he was more captivated by the muscles he could feel rolling and contracting under his touch. It seemed his friend was _very _sensitive.

Light, sensing weakness, rolled until he was resting on his elbows above L, startling the man.

"Yes anything." Light Yagami never went back on his word. _Even when I say stupid things... that I'll probably regret.  
_  
"I **will** remember that for future use you know." With that L pushed Light's elbows out from underneath him, leaving the auburn haired sprawled on his chest. The weight was comforting.

Light was so exhausted and breathless that he couldn't be bothered moving, plus this was an ideal situation for him as long as L didn't kick him off. Their chest's moved in sync, both of their heaving breaths' setting up a calming rhythm. Light's head came to rest against L's shoulder as his breathing slowed. Before falling into a slumber Light swore he felt eyes on his face and a hand stroking his hair. _But I could be wrong..._

_I'm sprawled on a couch watching an American show... something where people call out 'Jerry, Jerry!' Oh look, someone just threw a chair... and the crowd goes wild! For some reason that I conveniently can't remember, my neck hurts like a bitch. I'm in the process of rolling my head back to hopefully work out some of the kinks when a pair of firm hands stops my motion._

"_Let me," he says in that unmistakable way of his and then proceeded without giving me a chance to respond. That's probably a good thing considering the moment L begins massaging my neck, shoulders and upper back I really, really don't want him to stop. It feels as if his fingertips are reaching beneath my skin and unknotting the muscles with a single touch. My head lolls back as I groan._

"_Mmm what did I do to deserve this special treatment?" I ask, partially hoping there isn't a reason because that'd mean L is being sweet for the heck of it. His lips glide down my neck and stop at the crook of my shoulder for him to have a nibble._

"_Well that was a very awkward position we tried last night and you are my Light-Kun," he whispers directly into my ear, "now lie down on your stomach." I comply without hesitation because a) the back rub will continue or b) L wants to have sex, and at the moment so does Light... I mean, so do I. Third person speech is rubbing off on me dammit! L's hands are once again on my skin as he straddles me from behind, except now the hands are progressively going lower._

"_Uhhn L, I think last night was worth it."_

"_Do you now? Enough to do it again?" L's thumbs were slowly circling my hips and it felt like heaven. One I'd very much like more of._

_"God L, yes," I moan quietly into the couch cushion._

_"Heh I love you Light-Kun."_

"**GOD, OH UHH YES! Harder, God!"**

Light suddenly awoke up from his nap to find himself face down on the couch. Momentarily he was disorientated by his position and the groaning coming from close by. He sat up cautiously, trying to collect himself in the process. Across the room was L looking exceptionally irritated.

"Did they wake you?" He asked jerking a thumb towards the kitchen wall.

"Y-yeah. How did I get on the couch?"

"When you feel asleep I picked you up so you wouldn't be uncomfortable." _Aww, that's nice of him. Maybe he... No Light stop that thought right there, he doesn't like you back so don't get your hopes up._

"Oh thanks." Light mumbled looking at the floor. He was turning slightly pink because he'd realised that both voices from next door were males and also he had an image of L picking him up bridal style. _Which is weird! And so what if the next door neighbours are gay? Just because they make the tension in __**this**__ room so thick I could cut it with a knife I don't have to care about their sexual lives or orientation! _Light would have been pinker if he had realised he'd been moaning in his sleep. But that's L's little secret.

"Light would you care to go for a walk with me?" L voiced hurriedly over the top of what sounded like an orgasmic scream from one of the duo next door.

"Sure," Light responded immediately. He did however notice the fact that L had a light blush on and his breathing was harsher than normal.

"Give me five minutes to grab my coat and I'll be right back."

L smiled up at him nodding, his eyes again looking odd.

_Interesting, maybe there is hope after all..._

* * *

Yay for neighbours and their quirky antics!  
I'd love nothing more than for Light and L to just shack up in this fic right away but where's the fun in writing that? And so far this story has been pretty fun for me.

I hope I didn't get your hopes up too much with the underhanded methods thing, I just adore sexual innuendo.

Any comments? Questions? Random statements? Thats what the review button is for =D

P.S I always reply to reviews... unless you tell me not to :( haha

Thanks as always,  
OppositeSpectre xx


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **Whoot, updated within two weeks :)  
I am officially on holidays so I'm pretty happy with myself at the moment.  
Sadly for this fic it I am actually going on a proper holiday for 2 weeks without access to a computer/laptop.

Apologies in advance!

**Insert disclaimer here**

As always hope you enjoy reading

* * *

In a secretly excited flurry Light headed to his room. He flung open his door in his rush only to be faced with a problematic situation... _L asked me to go out with him, not like on a date but still it's something so I should look nice right? Well nicer than normal anyway because let's admit it, I always look fantastic. So I need my best coat but ... OH oh! _What was he going to wear? Everything Light owned was a spectacular article of preppy fashion.

Which was the best? How could he decide?

L was going to do Light's head in one of these days just by being there in all of his quirky glory. Unbeknownst to the flustered teen L was leaning on his doorway watching Light with intrigued eyes.

"Light?" L asked after watching the scene for another minute, wondering why his housemate was standing frozen in the middle of his own room. When he heard his name being called Light jumped half a foot in the air.

"Y-yes?" he stammered feeling like a complete and total idiot, which wasn't something the auburn haired teen was used to. _Fuck, I'd bet he's been watching me for a while now..._

"What is Light doing?" the raven questioned with noticeable amusement layering his normally monotonous timbre. Light blinked a few times too many while his spectacular mind began creating various elaborate cover stories.

"I, uhh, mental blank?" _Do you want him to think you're stupid! What the hell Light pull yourself together, you're smarter than this! L's looking rather scrumptious in the doorwa- NO stay in self-loathing mode until you impress L..._

"Mental blank hmm? I'm sure they produce some sort of candy to counteract that problem." L, for all of his genius qualities, had a one track mind and could really be quite oblivious some times...

"Wow, you did not just say that. Let's just leave now ok?" Light chuckled, relaxed enough to grab the nearest coat without checking if its colour matched what he was wearing. The things people do for lov-like. _Yes, like._

"That is fine by me. The only reason we are still within the apartment is because you seem to have an incessant need to exceed superficial standards Light," L began to whinge. He honestly wanted to pick a fight, preferably verbal this time. Light was just too funny when he was enraged, the flash of his fiery eyes and his lips pressing together into a scowl. It was much the case of a kitten trying to be a tiger, a complete failure but undeniably endearing.

"Well no one else complains about it, just because I take pride in my appearance!"

"I was not complaining Light, not at all. I also couldn't help but notice that in your last statement you seemed to infer that I do not take pride in my appearance."

"You read too much into what I say L," Light snapped with an eye roll, although he felt flattered that L almost admitted that he liked his appearance. _So the effort finally pays off._

"Hmm there is a 67% chance that you are correct but nonetheless I do care about my appearance. It takes an effort to look like this. Slightly intimidating yet blank, attentive but uninterested, and many people these days find my tortured look extremely attractive thank you."

The pair had reached the front door by this point and after L's egotistical little speech Light was floundering with the keys. His head was down to stop himself from giving L one of his many discreet 'I'm secretly undressing you with my eyes' looks... just to verify L's speech. If said man happened to ever cast eyes on this look it would be a secret no longer because, truth be told, Light was pretty much Captain Obvious after years of repressed hormones finally being unleashed. Devious little things those hormones can be.

Once the tricky task of unlocking the door, walking outside without gaping at L's butt and then re-locking that damn door was complete another 'click' was heard further up along the hallway. The 'click' had come from the neighbour's door. As in THE neighbours, the ones who were previously fornicating against the wall not ten minutes ago. Light stared open-mouthed at the man who walked out of that door.

Square purple glasses framed his eyes and his longish black hair fell down in a choppy fashion. He was of a nondescript height and seemed fairly well built underneath his sweat pants and robe. Light couldn't help but noticed that the neighbour shared some of the features L had. _No, don't even go there, just no!_

The neighbour in question turned to see the pair blatantly staring at him, one with black owl like eyes and a delicate complexion and the other with auburn hair, caramel eyes and a nice tan. Being the polite gentlemen that he was he strolled over and began to introduce himself.

"Hi there, I'm Teru Mikami," he declared while extending a hand smoothly.

"Oh hey, this is L and I'm Light. I guess we're neighbours," the tanned one replied shaking hands. The two continued talking but L tuned out and didn't even acknowledge the other man's presences even though he was watching him like a hawk.

He didn't trust this _Teru Mikami_. Especially when he gazed at Light like that, yeah maybe he was screwing with his boyfriend minutes ago but it didn't mean this Mikami character couldn't be all shades of slimy.

So based on these protective feelings L edged closer until his arm circled around Light's back to rest on the teen's opposing hip. He felt Light stiffen and then relax. Mikami seemed to get the picture at that exact moment... coincidence?

"Oh, oh," Mikami muttered, slightly crestfallen but carried on with a fake enthusiasm, "this is great! I have to grab Matsu. One moment!"

Now L and Light were left alone in the hallway still attached by L's hand. Light subtly looked down at it and couldn't help but feel a little bit warmer. L noticed the 'subtle' glance because he notices everything and offered up an explanation, "I didn't like how he was looking at you."

_So that could pass as jealousy? I'll take that. Gladly. Plus L's going to have to keep up this act of being my boyfriend/lover, whatever it is. Better than nothing_

"Um thank you? So we're going to pretend...?" The hand still hadn't moved an inch.

"That we are." _Score._

A human cyclone interrupted at that moment, "Teru you were right! They're adorable, we're so lucky. We all need to go out for lunch sometime."

At the unresponsive stares he received the man continued on with a wave, "Oh introductions right. Hello I'm Touta Matsuda. Mikami and I are a couple and obviously we're your neighbours."

For the first time L spoke up, "We found out you were a couple about 25 minutes ago, wouldn't you say Light-Kun?"

_Put the pressure on me why don't ya, just after calling me by my favourite name. Great._ And there Light stood, unable to find his voice so he ended up making a little affirmative noise in the back of his throat.

Matsuda appeared to be the more self conscious of the two as he scratched the back of his head conspicuously whilst blushing. "Oh, umm sorry about that."

Mikami stood there indifferent towards the awkward turn of conversation letting his boyfriend do all the talking.

"No worries," Light choked out.

"Haha guess the two of you will have to pay us back sometime if you catch my drift," Matsuda chuckled and winked, "anyway both of you should come to lunch with us this weekend. I know neither of you know us but it'd be fun and you'd like our friends. What do you say?"

Light decided that L would have to answer for him because it_ was_ L that started this whole fake boyfriend charade and plus Light's mind was still too caught up in the gutter. _Hehe pay them back, if only._

L opened his mouth to deliver the much anticipated answer...

* * *

**AN: **Yay Matsui is here  
Man I love protective L, and Light's mind being in the gutter *which happens to be the majority of the time* n.n; not my fault cough cough

Next update should be within a month

Would you like to review? I know I would XD

Please and thank you,  
OppositeSpectre x


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **Hello hello,  
It's been a while since I've updated so hopefully this chapter keeps up to your expectations :)  
I'm catching a lovely flu- The strepsils feel like they're burning my tongue... not sure if I should be worried or not haha.

Last week I went to go and see a play for my drama class. It was called 'Shakespeare's R & J'. If you ever get a chance I suggest you go see it. I still can't talk about it without my voice cracking *so f'n sad*, plus the basis of it is homosexuality so there is some boy x boy.

I promise to never EVER take this long to update this fic.

Also I've decided that there won't be any major plot, it doesn't seem to fit. So far this fic has been running off teenage angst, awkwardness, random goings on and fluff. I'm fairly certain I have enough of those qualities to see this through (:  
If you do badly want plot please tell me in a review or PM me.

**Disclaimed**

Hope you enjoy =D

* * *

The world, for some strange reason known only to Light, was moving in slow motion. L's mouth was open, forming words, but Light was staring at his lips. They had a delicate sheen to them and they looked so _soft. _Actually L's skin was soft and smooth in general. But at this moment why did it have to seem so touchable, kissable? _Pull yourself together Light. He's just talking. People generally do that. _Problem was that L isn't the general type of person.

"Yes, Saturday would be fine."

_What? I thought we were playing tennis on Saturday? Doesn't he want to spend time with me... alone?_

"Yay! I'll come by between now and then to give you the details. You guys have just made my, and Mikami's, day."

"The pleasure is all ours," L replied nonchalantly.

_This isn't fair. He can pretend to be my boyfriend, cancel our tennis match and chose when we go out. And what do I get? Nothing. Well we'll fucking see about that. You're not the only one who can act L!_

"Mmm it's going to be such a great day. I love it when we make new friends don't you babe?" Light enthused. Before L could answer the teenager took full advantage of the current 'acting boyfriends' situation and swooped in to kiss the raven haired man on his cheek. Realising what he had done Light pulled away blushing lightly, or cutely from L's opinion.

"Uhh-huh."

The best thing, well the best thing aside from relieving some of his feelings in this warped game of pretend, was that Mikami and Matsuda looked on as if it was a perfectly normal display of public affection.

"Naww I love you guys, non-sexually. We'll see you around soon. Bye," Matsuda said in that energetic way of his.

As he walked back into his apartment with Mikami, Light and L overheard their newest 'friend' whine, "Mikami why do you never kiss me on the cheek?"

So now L and Light were totally alone. The teenager was actually starting to fret because- He. Kissed. L. Sort. Of. The object of his affections was staring at him in that odd way he was becoming accustomed to.

"You kissed my cheek," L said flatly. No beating around the bush here.

"You touched my hip and decided you'd be my fake boyfriend," replied Light defensively.

"Touché."

"Where were we going before we were interrupted anyway?"

"Tennis court."

The pair was slowly sauntering towards the elevator at the end of the hallway, scuffing their shoes along the carpet. Light's cheeks were still a notable shade of pink. _I don't want to play tennis now. I'm too friggan embarrassed. Does he even have tennis rackets? No, no he doesn't. Well isn't this whole trip pointless, among other things?_ The elevator cut off Light's rambling thought process with a little 'ding'.

L stepped in first, hands in pockets, and waited for his friend to be by his side before mentioning a fact that had been niggling at his mind for a while. "Light you realise that your stunt back there places you in the position of uke in this relationship."

_Relationship? It's a relationship..._

"And?"

L grinned mischievously, "Interesting..."

_It's always 'interesting' to him. _Light never knew that he could be set off by one insignificant word. But obviously he could, depending on who said that word. "For God's sakes L do you have to analyse me all the time! I'm not a damned science project. I don't have ulterior motives for anything I do around you! Do you derive pleasure from constantly picking me apart?"

The raven haired man looked on, watching Light have a minor emotional breakdown before his very eyes. He was a little sadistically happy with himself because he'd managed to get under Light's skin and crack his infuriatingly calm mask. So yes, Light was partially correct.

"You, you have nothing to say to that?" Light fumed.

"Nothing at all Light-Kun," L voiced under his breath. He noted Light's hands fisting at the mention of his name. It seemed L wasn't going to get away with this so easily.

The elevator stopped at the bottom floor, the doors opening smoothly and silently. The auburn haired teenager stormed towards and through the front doors, waiting impatiently for L to catch up. For entertainments sake L kept going at his usual shuffling pace so he could watch Light get more and more irritated by the moment.

When L reached the pathway outside of their apartment Light huffed and asked which way to the tennis court. The older of the two pointed left with his dexterous fingers. Light set off at top speed yet again leaving L to walk behind, more quickly this time, pondering in the stifling silence.

Every so often L would call out instructions pertaining to the location of the tennis court, sometimes receiving a grunt in response. Aside from the pondering L stared at Light's frame- he was defensive, shown by how he crossed his arms, which was the most intriguing thing he deciphered. It was fairly obviously Light was angry, L didn't need to analyse anything to figure that out.

At dusk they arrived at said tennis court. There was a quaint little shop off to the left that, according to the sign, 'catered to all your sporting needs.' Light was a little surprised, he'd thought he knew where everything was in this city. L headed straight past Light, much to his disappointment, and entered the sporting goods shop, exiting a minute later with brand new tennis balls and rackets.

"Light-Kun, I apologise for upsetting you," L said while staring at his off-white tennis shoes.

"S'alright." _I'm back to being inarticulate around him again, I see how it is._ Light suddenly had an equal interest in what shoes he was wearing. He heard L move forward but didn't take any notice until a hand lifted his chin, putting the pair in direct eye contact.

Light could smell L's breath, feel it fanning his face. He was scared, this wasn't something he knew, something he could be perfect at.

"There's something else wrong," L said while searching Light's eyes for a sign, an answer.

Light could feel his eyes beginning to water so he closed them, trying to shut himself off from reality. He moved away from the inviting warmth of L's hand, shaking his head slowly because _what if he wasn't enough for L. _"There's nothing wrong, nothing you need to know."

Light turned and walked inside the tennis court, leaving L to drop and stare at his empty palm. Once he collected himself L made his way over so they could begin their match.

* * *

**Review? **The little button loves you n.n;

Thanks,

OppositeSpectre xx


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **Hey there,  
Back to the old routine YAY!

I'm pretty happy with this chappie (: I wrote most of it while hyped up on Rockstar and V  
And Im extra happy with all the alerting, favouriting and reviewing you lovely people have been up to. It's appreciated a lot!

I reread this fic and I realised that in 'real time' its only spanned about 2 and a half days... 0.o

**Diclaim **isn't it an ugly word? Haha well I think so.

Enjoy =D

* * *

"Let's just start the match, okay?" Light murmured, picking up a ball and racket then heading over to his chosen side of the court.

"As you wish," L replied, still bemused about his friend's unpredictable mood swings as of late.

The raven watched attentively as the ball was bounced in preparation of a serve. Hopefully he could calculate the trajectory from the angle Light was holding the racket. A tanned arm was raised, L noting the smirk on his opponents face, and the ball flew across the court at an amazing speed. Using all of his agility L sprinted forward and struck a strong back hand straight towards the back of the court.

Light's smirk faltered as soon as his serve was returned. This had never happened before, not on his first serve anyway. L was good, really good. The game continued on hard and fast without the pace letting up. A certain amount of focus was required of course but soon Light's mind begun to relax. There was something about physical exertion that could lull his chaotic mind like nothing else could, it was such a methodical activity. Serve, watch, wait, run, hit and repeat.

The things that a usual teenage mind would pick were left forgotten, at least for the moment, such as the lithe wiry muscled arms opposite him, the beads of sweat dripping onto a white shirt and the speed and strength with which all actions were performed.

It was neck and neck, one superb hit or stuff up was all that it would take for the match to be finished off. L was currently serving and was perceptibly calculating where to aim his shot. The problem with being genii and having paramount sporting abilities was that everything was continually irregular, having discovered that creating a stable pattern could lead to defeat. Light's opponent had just begun to serve when **BAM**, someone turned another set of the court lights on.

A moment of disorientation was all it took.

Eye lids fluttered rapidly trying to become accustomed to the surrounds but it was too late. The ball bounced passed Light on his left side. Light's shoulders slumped and he dropped his head.

He. Just. Lost.

_And all because some dick face turned the lights on at the worst possible time! Maybe the guy in the sporting goods store wanted me to lose? Randomly hates me or something... Maybe L paid him off to do it? Honestly I wouldn't put it past him! He hates losing as much as I do._

"I want to talk to the guy who works in the sporting goods store," Light seethed quietly. Not quietly enough apparently as L had overheard him talking to himself.

"Why Light-Kun?"

"I need to have a word with him. Ask him _why _he chose that specific moment to flick the god damn switch to illuminate this friggan court!"

L appeared apprehensive. Because he paid off the sports guy or because of Light's general aura was a mystery. "Light-Kun should not be such a sore loser."

"Don't you fucking dare L!" The teen turned on his heel and stormed off in the direction of the small shop. Tennis was just another thing he was no longer perfect at.

Unexplainable fury clouded Light's mind, so much so that he didn't notice L following him, yet again, until his forearm was grasped in a firm grip.

"Stop," L's voice was pleading. This was as far as he would ever get to saying 'please'.

"Why?"

"Because you promised you'd do anything," he murmured softly in response to Light's harsh tone.

A loud sigh escaped his lips before, "You're sure you want to use that now?"

"Yes, now close your eyes... Light-Kun shouldn't look at me like I just killed a cat, I am not about to physically harm his person while he is lacking his vision," L stated calmly.

Light's eyes slid close, "Fine, now what?"

"Keep them closed," L whispered in Light's ear, making the younger shiver slightly. "Light-Kun... Did you know that I do not sleep often?"

"N-no I was not aware of that," Light stuttered. Losing his sight heighted every other sense Light possessed and to make matters worse it appeared that his mind had catalogued memories of L playing tennis that were now coming to the forefront of his thoughts. That white shirt had clung to damp skin, accentuating the muscle movements.

"Well I can be considered an insomniac as it happens," L explained, still talking into Light's ear.

"What do you do at nights then?" It was the most obvious question to follow up such a blatant statement.

"I find things to _entertain_ me," was the husky reply.

"A-and what things are th-hey?"

Light felt L grab his hips. He was then pushed backwards, forcing him to walk. The auburn haired man had the strong urge to open his eyes but L covered them gently with a hand. Soon enough Light's back hit a wall, making a gasp issue from his mouth and his breath to immediately speed up.

Ignoring the question previously aimed at him, L continued, "Did you know how interesting night can be Light-Kun? I do. There's this sense of the forbidden and there are so many things to explore and _discover_."

Heavy breath ghosted along Light's neck. He could almost see L's half lidded eyes staring at his face that was surely a pale pink by now. Every so often Light felt himself shake or twitch even though he was oddly relaxed.

"Umm what do you... discover?"

A light chuckle shook L's slim frame.

"I hear you."

"You what?" _Please god please, not what I'm thinking._

"You talk when you sleep. It makes me wonder-"

"L, I-"

"Wait let me finish," L's nose skimmed up Light's neck, along his jaw line and then came into with Light's own nose, "It makes me wonder why... you do nothing."

* * *

**AN: **Ohhh pretty sure this is my first cliffie! If you can even call it that haha  
Sorry I just couldn't help myself heh.

Okay I'd really like this chapter help me reach 45 or 50 reviews (:  
I'm not going to hold this story ransom if it doesnt happen (I dont feel like being mean) but I think it'd be nice.

I'd really like your opinions on L, if he's in character or not, if you personally like how he was in this chapter etc

Review? Alert? Favourite? Gosh there are so many options to choose from XD

As always thanks for reading,

OppositeSpectre xx


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** Hello again,  
I've kept my promise... updated before two weeks (: AND no more cliffies yay!

Also you should know you guys are amazing, the reviews, alerts and favourites I got were so great!  
So I'm not 100% sure on this chapter, undecided if I like it but blahhh

**Disclaimering**

I really hope you enjoy *trying to make up for the cliffie here n.n; *

* * *

Light's eyes flew open at that. _Screw the promise._ He was against a wall, like he had suspected, with L's hands on either side of his head. Their breathing mingled and warmed the insignificant inches between their mouths.

That had been the last thing he expected to hear... '_It makes me wonder why... you do nothing'. Does that mean he... he likes me back? You know what! Fuck it, only one way to find out._

The teenager tried to start again, "L..." but nothing would come out. Light's mind could figure out no other way to ask his question so he mustered all of his courage. He tilted his head slightly and leaned forward. _After all this yearning it better be worth..._ His lips brushed L's and his mind blanked. If Light were into clichés he would have said something like 'time stood still' or 'in that moment L was everything' but that is not the young genius at all.

The fact of the matter was that L's lips were intoxicating, so silky, and they tasted... God he couldn't even describe how they tasted! Light just wanted _more _of it, to be surrounded by it, enveloped in L. How he wanted to go further! But it was the case of a young child receiving a new toy that they wanted and then having no idea what to do with it. So there Light stood, lips pressed against L's, taking in shallow breathes and a fear of rejection, still, welling in his chest.

And just like that the raven haired man pushed the teenager away.

L's eyes were glazed over and an emotion Light had never seen within them was present. A pale hand lifted to stroke Light's tanned cheek, resting to hold his face. Then suddenly there was a hand in auburn tresses, the other teasing a hip and not to mention that warm, wet and _agile _tongue working its way into the teen's mouth.

_God... uhh. He's kissing me back. He does like me! Fuck yes. Mmm so, so good. L...! Why didn't I do this sooner!_

It wasn't soft, or gentle. It held so much more than that... want, passion, need, lust. Waiting had obviously taken its toll and L's hands were everywhere! Their lips crashed together in sync, their bodies reacting quickly and L's tongue was dancing within the teen's mouth. It felt like his body was burning, even with so little stimulation. Deep within his throat Light let loose a husky moan and lifted his arms to wrap around L's neck to drag him in closer. Closer than what physics would allow.

Breaking the kiss Light moved his lips to the other man's ear. In a, hopefully, seductive voice he whispered, "Do you want to take this somewhere more _private_?"

L's grip tightened on L's hips, where they had been teasing moments ago. His reply was still husky but laced with a hint of venom and hurt, "What exactly does Light-Kun want from me?"

"I-I just thought we could... you know. We're both adults." It seemed like an easier thing to say at the time than 'L I want you, all of you. I'd like to be your boyfriend because I've had these crazy arsed feelings for you that seem like love- but they're not, they're just 'like' or something along those lines. Plus I always have these hot as hell dreams about you and I need to know if they can be a reality.' Yes, what Light said was a little less complex but...

L construed it the wrong way.

He stepped backwards, away from Light. "Is that all I am Light? A good time? A one night stand? I believe I have made myself fairly obvious on this matter and yet Light chooses to ignore it! I'm going home. Talk to me when you've decided what you really want..."

And with that L turned his back and jogged off, still in his slouch, leaving Light speechless and beyond confused still against that god forsaken wall.

_You._

_Just._

_Fucked._

_Up._

_Your._

_Chance._

Reality eventually struck again and Light replay his own words through his mind. He came to the conclusion that it did sound like he wanted nothing more than to take it up the arse and then forget about it. How could he have been so friggan stupid! At that point he really wanted to bash his head against the wall but he was too distraught to move. Not to mention the rational part of his brain was telling him that bashing his head would achieve nothing but brain damage which wouldn't be productive in his situation.

_Damn it, everything had been going so well! _Before Light knew what was happening he was sprinting the way home, desperate to reach L and explain, apologise, whatever it took. His lungs were protesting and his legs began to cramp since the teen had never cooled down after the tennis match. The only sound was of Light's feet pounding along the pavement. He rounded a corner and there, right ahead, was the entrance to the apartment complex.

In what seemed like no time at all Light was standing outside his- no _their, _apartment rocking on the balls of his feet. It took him a lot longer than it should have to reach for the door knob and twist it to let himself inside. Using common sense Light deduced that L would be in his room, obviously trying to avoid the younger for a while. Knocking on the door of the object of his affections seemed so hard to do.

_Let's think about this logically... I definitely like L. He likes me. So why is this so hard? Admitting it? My pride is what. I've just got to suck it up and tell him... great._

So he knocked on the door. "L, you in there?"

"Mmhmm."

"Can I come in?"

"I cannot control what Light does or does not do." The teenager took that as a 'yes, you can come in', in L language.

He opened the door but didn't look inside, preferring the sight of his shoes. Avoiding L's gaze was preferable right now. "What I said before... I didn't mean it like that," he muttered after clearing his throat awkwardly and scratching the back of his neck in a Matsuda-like action.

Stoic as ever L replied with, "How did you mean it then?"

Swallowing your pride was harder than what Light originally thought. "Well I did mean what I said about... doing stuff, but uhh I'd also like more than that."

"More?" L prompted. The raven haired man's lack of words often angered Light but that did it. He started yelling...

"Fuck, what more do you want me to say? You know I dream about you basically every night. You know I want to be more than friends. You're the only person who knows me! Not Light Yagami perfect everything, but the real me. Don't throw it back in my face now," he ended in a whisper with his cheeks blazing.

"You may sleep in here tonight if you wish Light-Kun."

"What?" Well if that wasn't a 180 then Light didn't know what was.

L repeated himself, "Sleep in here tonight. Come lie down on the bed."

Light did. He curled up on his side, still not wanting to face L. "So what now?"

"You sleep," and that was all Light expected from L that night until he was wrapped up in body heat from behind. He was so much sleepier than what he'd realised as he began to drift off.

A low voice lulled him into the subconscious as he was pecked on the cheek, "I like you too," it said.

* * *

**AN: **~ coughs awkwardly~  
So did you like it? (:  
Any comments or constructive criticism is appreciated muchly.

**Review?**

As always thanks for reading,  
Opposite Spectre xx


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: **I'm back and within 9 days, wow I'm pretty sure that's a record for me.

So I wrote this chapter while hyped up on coffee because I don't have much confidence in my lemon writing skills but oh well... I gave it a shot and I like it (but then again I'm still hyped up on coffee so what would I know?) haha.  
Anyways stuff is good, I'm hoping you guys are well and I can bring a little bit of sunshine/humour into your day/night =P

**Disclaimed ** Doesn't mean I can't dream -_-

Hope you enjoy (:

_

* * *

_

_The bed creaked and my eyes opened to find I was still in L's bed. But it was one of those moments when your subconscious knows that you're dreaming but you couldn't care less. Not to mention that my dreams of late always turned out rather well for myself. Yep, sure enough L was pressed right up against my back and his body heat was so comforting. That's when he noticed I was awake, coincidentally it was also the last time I had a cognitive thought._

_His warm, sweet breath tickled my neck as he nuzzled against me. "Hi," he murmured against my skin. A light shiver ran down my back and suddenly the room was hot, too hot. "Hey," I mumbled back, "have you gotten any sleep?"_

_I could feel his hair brushing against me as he shook his head. L continued, "You were dreaming again, it sounded... interesting."_

"_Hn, I bet it did," I chuckled back, trying to keep the nervousness from creeping into my voice. Not that there's any use with L 'cause he always knows, kinda psychic like that. I felt his arm snake under my shirt, drifting upwards leaving goose bumps in its wake. "Light-Kun isn't scared is he? I thought he wanted this... me. It certainly sounded like it a few minutes ago," I could hear his smirk in his voice, mocking me._

"_This is different, don't make fun of me or... well, I don't know I'll throw out all the sugar in the apartment." Ha take that._

"_Light-Kun wouldn't," the usual monotone was distinctly aghast with horror and a questioning tone was also evident._

"_Nah I couldn't do that to you, no matter how much you tease and annoy me." It was hard to utter that sentence what with L tracing random patterns on my abdomen. Self control is a hard thing to master let me tell you. A tongue flicked out, licking my earlobe and that was it. I turned over in the sheets to face the raven that was currently driving me insane. Sure enough he was looking very smug with himself. "You know Light-Kun is rather nice underneath all of his talk... and mood swings... and narcissism... and- mmph."_

_That's right. I kissed him, to shut him up at first but God what that man can do with his tongue! My hands wove into his thick tresses and pulled him closer so escape was impossible. L instantly took control of the kiss, mapping out my mouth deliciously. His hands immediately went to my hips, apparently their favourite spot, and pushed then against his own. My head snapped back as I let out a gasp that was quickly followed by a groan as L continued. "Mmm L!"_

_I buried my face into his chest and grabbed handfuls of his shirt to try and distract myself from the __**pleasure**__. I loved it and hated it all at once. New sensations were popping up everywhere and I had no idea how to deal with them. Sweat was accumulating on my brow and L was flushing this delectable shade of pink that looked almost edible. So in my blurred state of mind I __licked__ up his cheek thrilling in his shudder and paused movement. I took the initiative to begin the thrusting again because I was yearning for the contact that boiled my blood and made my stomach tighten to that addictive rhythm. _

_Once L was stunned out of being immobile he returned to torturing me... with a new found passion. He was everywhere. I couldn't distinguish anything, time and touches kind of moulded together until I was desperate for release. I closed my eyes to collect myself, to string together a sentence. Finally I reopened my eyes..._

"L please I just want, uhh, please. Just touch... me." My panting was kind of embarrassing but I was beyond caring. His eyes were slightly surprised but eager. _That's only slightly confusing but as long he keeps going... Oh yeahh._ L's mouth latched onto Light's neck, leaving a discernable bruise behind. Sick of being completely submissive Light grabbed onto L's typical white shirt and yanked it over his head. Instantly he was transfixed on the newly revealed pale skin and went to work. The auburn haired teen licked and nipped his way down L's defined chest, only stopping when he reached the edge of L's boxers. _Inhibitions aren't really needed in dreams now are they_? _No._

So off went those boxers. Light was just trying to hurrying things along, it felt like he'd been waiting forever. While this was going on L had unbuttoned Light's shirt with much difficulty. Tanned and white met in a frenzy that ended in all clothing being discarded and strewn across the floor. It seemed as though the pair were constantly joined at the mouth but if it were possible Light would have given up the need to breathe just to keep it going. L's nail raked down his counterparts back making him jerk forward, bringing their lower halves into contact. _Fuck it feels so good._

"Huhh just like that L, mmm," Light moaned under his breath. The older heard it though and fastened their pace until he was sweating and flushed as well. When both males' breathing hitched L slithered his hand down and began to slowly, yet surely, stroke. Light's reaction was instantaneous as he began to thrust upwards. Eyes snapped shut and mewls crawled up his throat. Indeed music to L's ears. _Sure it's my dream but shouldn't I return the favour or something? Get into the habit for... later._

Light reached down and began to stroke L quickly, the precome making his movements fluid and fast. As they worked each other further Light bit down on L's shoulder to silence himself but muffled noises still escaped, heightening L's arousal. Soon the intensity became too much and Light spilled his seed between the pair. In his moment of climax Light gripped just a little too hard causing L to follow immediately after. The pair collapsed together in a heap of mussed hair and sweating limbs. The need for sleep overcame Light and as his thoughts dulled he thought, _Going to sleep in my own dream? New level of weird._

Morning came around and Light awoke to find himself alone in L's bed. Nothing really seemed out of place so he meandered into L's adjoining bathroom with the intent to use the toilet. But as he entered something in the mirror caught his eye. He was naked which didn't really seem too odd considering he often slept in the nude, but in L's bed? With L in it? Doubtful. Not to mention that dark blossoming bruise at the base of his neck.

_Oh fuck._

* * *

**AN: **So maybe it's just me but heh I like the ending =D  
L doesn't really say much but it isnt a talking chapter per sae haha

Constructive lemon writing criticism would be really helpful  
Ima just itching to see that review number of 69 turn into 70  
Could you please help me out? XD

Thanks for reading,  
OppositeSpectre xx


	12. Chapter 12

**An:** Helloooo (:  
It's been 9 days again... is a pattern forming? I has no idea .

Last chapter L and Light dabbled a little in yaoi land and this chapter is full of the repercussions I guess... well on Light's part anyway cos he seems prone to overthinking, poor guy.

This morning I was watching Death Note with a friend and was devaststed when I realised that the most screen time Matt gets is when he dies  
D: Not cool. I also browsed the 'script' for the warner bros production of the Death Note movie. -_- extremely not happy,

Enough of my DN rant, I wish I didn't have to **DISCLAIM **it though.

Enjoy :)

* * *

_Th-that dream was real? No it can't be, I would neve- hey is that dried semen on my stomach? Holy mother it IS... Light just breathe, breathe. It __will __come off in the shower and then we can ignore L for a while and live in Denial-Land, the happiest place on earth._

So Light quickly used the toilet, collected some clothes and a towel then ran into the main bathroom to use the shower. He assumed that he had alerted L to his awakened state what with the doors slamming and the loud scuttling about in the nude. Once Light placed everything down and locked the door he felt a lot better. Blame it on what you will but the glass twinkled like an old friend and the smooth white tiles felt perfect under his feet. The clean state of the room did wonders for calming Light but the hygiene of the place made him feel dirty. Both types- unhygienic and that bad/good kind of dirty. Yeah, dirty like pleading for L to do the _things_ they _did_. Because by this stage Light was 100 percent sure that it wasn't a dream, some things are a bit too vivid for that. _Such as the semen on my belly..._

But it wasn't the time for specifics and Light was trying to repress all the memories until he was cleansed. The auburn haired teen pulled the glass door open and twisted the hot water knob to full power. A shock of cold water escaped the shower head at first but the glacial temperature quickly heated up. Soon a more rigorous version of Light's daily morning routine took place. Gloomily he stared down towards the floor of the shower, watching some fluids that normally weren't there slip down the drain. The bruise on his neck gave a little throb, not to be forgotten. _Stupid little throbbing reminder. _Momentarily angry with the world Light shut off the water supply and began to towel dry himself.

Every part of his body was clean and more meticulously perfect than ever. Yes he was trying to give himself a confidence boost so he could face L once he opened the door. The door that was staring morbidly at him right now... with its woodenness and handle. Indeed the door was taunting Light by just being there. It was the embodiment of the obstacle of facing L, but then again it's just a door with a shoddy paint job. A shaky hand turned the door handle while Light shut his eyes, half expecting L's face to be smirking at him once it was open. Alas it was not so and he was faced with an empty corridor, and after much searching on Light's part, he realised he was faced with an empty apartment.

_Where the fuck is L? Did he- did he leave after last night? What's the bet I fucked up somehow... He seemed to like it though. Maybe he went down to the shops! But L __never __goes to the shops. Well he did this time OK Light! Give me some hope at least, jeeze. You never know he might be in the hall or maybe he's hiding- just as embarrassed as you. _L embarrassed? Doubtful, very doubtful. So in Light's last bid to find L he stuck his head outside the apartment to be met with an odd sight indeed.

L was right in front of the door this time, but he wasn't smirking, more like lost in thought. He was holding fish food and a fish bowl. It had a lone Siamese fighting fish inside of it. Upon seeing the door to his apartment opened and a very ravishing Light in the doorway he grinned, albeit a little creepily. "Good morning Light-Kun. That bruise on your neck is an excellent contrast to Light's toned complexion. Sweet dreams I trust?"

"Uhh thanks ... and you'd like to think so wouldn't you," Light replied, not used to such a cheery L.

"But I know Light-Kun did. As I recall he was writhing in my bed while asleep, which made things difficult for me might I add, at which point Light-Kun woke up and begged me t-"

"Okay I get the picture," Light nearly yelled. He wasn't ready for the detailed version quite yet.

"I'm glad because it was a very glorious picture indeed. I ended up getting 5.7 hours sleep which explains my current good mood. Your dreams seem to be beneficial for me so I have come to the conclusion you should sleep in my room from now on," L stated without a second thought.

"You want me to sleep in your room permanently so I will wake up from my dreams and we can partake in sexual activities to help combat your insomnia?" Light questioned, intrigued yet appalled at the idea. It had been pleasurable after all and this morning he was feeling refreshed... after that initial self-loathing.

"Light-Kun seems to be missing the point. I did enjoy the sexual activity of last night but I want Light-Kun in my room for other reasons too."

"Like?"

"It's comforting."

"And?"

"He is good company."

"And?"

"I may or may not like him as more than a friend or purely a sexual partner."

Light smiled and allowed L to enter and put his armful of fish related products on the kitchen table. Once his arms were free the oldest of the pair turned straight back to Light, invading his personal space. He kissed the teen at the corner of his mouth, tantalising him. "So will Light move in with me?"

L's voice snapped Light out of his dazed that had been centred on a certain pair of addicting sugary lips. "I already live with you."

"True, will Light-Kun share my bed then?"

"That sounds really seedy L."

"I intended it to, will you though?"

Light couldn't shut down the tiny pools of hope in those obsidian eyes so he replied with, "Fine, but don't expect _stuff _alright."

"Oh I won't," L said but his tone left something left to be desired, it sort of sounded like L was being sarcastic. Light being able to catch onto the raven's train of thought blushed but leant up for a kiss anyway. It was as good as he remembered, leaving him breathless and always wanting more. _NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR THOSE THOUGHTS. _Those thoughts being L naked next to him, kissing, biting, among other things.

"Uhh umm so what's with the fish?"

"She is not any fish Light-Kun, she is a deep blue Crown-tail Siamese fighting fish, an apartment-warming present from Matsuda and, I guess to an extent, Mikami," L added grudgingly, still feeling a degree of dislike for Mikami. "I hope you do not mind but I have taken the liberty of naming her."

"That's fine. How do you know what gender the fish is? And what's _her _name?" Light kept the conversation going, distracting himself from thoughts of 'sleeping' in L's bed. _I'm beginning to warm to the idea._

"I am L. I have my ways of knowing the gender of fish' and her name is Klei. Klei seems very Zen does she not? I believe she will be an excellent companion."

"Whatever you say L. Can I move my stuff into your room now?" Light asked impatiently.

"Light-Kun may do so whenever he likes but I believe he should meet me out front soon. We still have Uni today regrettably. I thought of much more _enticing _ways to spend my time while awake last night."

_Hnn so did I...

* * *

_

An: *Scratches back of head* So yeahh I don't know where that came from but I got goldfish recently so I guess that's where Klei came into it  
(Klei-I'm sorry if that was a fail of a -70th review- reward thingo :/ )

I know it's a while away but I've decided that the 100th reviewer can have a reward of their choice (: one shot, guest star, OC, plot line *shrugs* Its up to you

Drop a review and tells me what you think? Are the characters lame and OOC? Funny? Entertaining?  
I don't know... you tell me 0.o

Thanksing you as always,  
Opposite Spectre xx


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: **Umm heh hi...  
Yes okay, okay I'm a horrible person. I didn't update with in two weeks n.n;  
I could load you up with excuses but really I thinks you'd prefer to read this chapter. It's a bit longer than usual (subtle way of trying to earn forgiveness)

Anyways read on and **enjoy!**

* * *

The only personal articles that Light had the time to transfer from his room to L's were his pillow and a pair of silk pyjamas, although the teenager did wonder how often he would actually be wearing them. As he walked in and out of 'his new' room Light saw L tending to his fish, Klei. Amazingly, the raven seemed to already have an attachment to his pet while he set her up on the bedside cabinet. "Now Klei there will be intervals at night where I will tell you to look away or to not be frightened as there may be times when Light-Kun is either extremely noisy or extremely self conscious. As I eventually fix his self consciousness I may ask you to look away at any time of day because I am very possessive and Klei does not want me to catch her ogling my Light- Kun, although many would have a hard time resisting doing so. I hope this does not inconvenience Klei in the slightest."

_He's telling a fish about our probable frequent sexual encounters? And not to stare at me naked? Well, it would be disconcerting have a fish stare at me. L __**is**__ weirdly cute like that and it's a bonus he doesn't use a baby/pet voice. Just more of his quirks._

"L I know that you probably want to become more acquainted with Klei but that'll have to wait. The bus is going to get here in 5 minutes," the teenager voiced, humouring his apartment mate/ friend/ bed buddy/... boyfriend? _Are we boyfriends? Like __**together**__ together?_

"Alright Light-Kun, just one second," L murmured, "Klei you be good today. I shall return home at approximately 4.27pm." With that the raven collected a miniscule amount of fish food between his thumb and index finger, sprinkling it into the waiting water. "Do not eat it all at once!" L then turned away from his pet, grabbed his Light-Kun's hand and marched out of their apartment into the elevator. Nothing was said, mainly because Light's mind had once again gone into overdrive and L was just being L, he was not a man of many words. But that didn't mean his hands couldn't wander in the mean time.

The raven was resting his head on his counterpart's shoulder with both of his arms wrapped around the others midriff, occasionally drawing patterns on the fabric of Light's shirt. It was all rather comforting until one of those arms retreated behind the teens back where he was imminently groped on the arse. Light's reaction was to squawk indignantly, "What do you think you're doing?"

As if thinking nothing of it L replied, "I believe it would have been obvious. I was squeezing Light-Kun's attractive bum."

"Can you stop doing that," he sighed back.

"Doing what?"

"Complimenting me every time you're in trouble."

"But Light-Kun likes it and as he previously stated it gets me out of trouble," L explained. "It is a rather good set up in my opinion."

"Fine but you are not to touch me in the view of the public, are we clear?"

"Yes, but why?"

"Because you and I are personal and I don't want everyone to know just yet. If it matters that much to you I could always make it worth your while," he ended with a faux innocent look in his eyes.

"Deal," and with that L swooped down and began kissing and groping Light with abandon. When L pulled away the grin on his face was unmistakeable as he continued on, "But today we're playing a game."

Light was understandably puzzled, "What sort of game?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

A slight frown plastered itself on Light's face as he contemplated the possibilities while the pair exited the elevator, the building, and went to the bus stop. Not knowing this 'game' irritated Light immensely and he wouldn't look at L, knowing that _that bastard_ was feeling smug. Of course the teen realised that this game would probably make his day more interesting than usual but that was something he was going to keep to himself. Don't want L to get an even bigger head now do we?

Knowing L it would probably one of those crazy impossible games to win like if you think about the game you lose the game. _Mental sigh._ The bus came into view as it rounded the corner, bringing a halt to Light's speculating. There was a new bus driver today and he obviously was not used to driving this particular bus. He parked with the front right tyre on the pathway, right where L had been standing moments before. As the pair stumbled on board they noted the mumbled, "Sorry, sorry 'bout that." Light assured the fretting man everything was fine and made his way to an available seat, next to L... obviously.

The rest of the bus trip was nothing out of the usual. Completely ordinary, and that's what irked Light- he was continuously on the lookout for an onslaught from the older man. The annoyance is what pushed Light to emit this hissed whisper when he was walking off the bus, "Can you at least tell me when the game will start?"

L dragged the boy up the pathway and behind a cluster of trees, "At lunch, but until then..." Suddenly the collar to Light's dress shirt was yanked to the side so L could add another dark bruise to his growing collection on Light's neck. Sure enough the teen had to bite down on his hand to stifle a moan, it didn't help that the possibility of someone finding them in their hiding spot sent thrills down Light's spine. Eventually commonsense returned to the younger genius as he half heartedly pushed L away. The auburn haired man then straightened his hair and fixed his shirt. "I'll see you at lunch then," his smooth arrogance back in place as he sauntered off, completely aware of L's eyes fixated on his arse.

Light's biology lecture was on molecular structure and genetics, a topic that he instantaneously realised that he had stored in the recesses of his mind. His mind was left to wander... as usual, except when a classmate quietly asked for help. Light was obliged to share his vast knowledge, he did have a reputation to uphold after all. A reputation that may take a battering after coming out of the proverbial closet, _if I choose to that is. L wouldn't mind, would he? He has to realise that it's as much my choice as his. We'll talk about it later._

That general topic circulated through Light's mind until the bell went. It was lunch time. A time of much anticipation, intrigue and a healthy dose of fear. Out the aspiring detective went into the world to seek out the man who had instigated such feelings in Light's gut. Funnily enough, he didn't have to do any seeking because L found him almost immediately.

"Light-Kun!" Raven hair could be spotted just over the top of an influx of students heading to the cafeteria. The teen weaved his way through the masses to find himself in a small secluded inlet with a picnic style table. On one bench was L, seated like a normal person for once, gesturing for Light to sit next to him, and on the other side was Misa, piggy tails like any other day with a new Lolita dress, and Takada, business like and conservative as ever. _Oh joyous day. _Misa was in the middle of talking with L,

"- and they really are nice people. I just think they're so _brave._ Even you seemed to like that couple huh Eru-chan?"

Light seated himself, a 'friendly' distance from L. Appearances had to be kept up after all.

"Yes Misa, they both seemed very pleasant but I do not see the attraction."

Misa pouted, "There is always someone who would be an exception."

Light was feeling rather sidelined, by the looks of it so was Takada, and couldn't quite grasp the topic of conversation but he figured that this was another of Misa's attempt to set him and L up. _Kind of pointless now but I'd like to see what she has planned._

L sighed, "I know that you would like more gay friends Misa but you have to face the facts that I am indeed of the heterosexual persuasion. It would take a man of incredible beauty and intelligence to convince me otherwise. Maybe you should try to persuade Light-Kun to go onto that side of the fence?"

'Light-Kun' was sitting there flabbergasted. This isn't something that should be discussed with Misa... not to mention L saying he was straight! _Bull shit_. It did dawn on him though that the comment was really a messed up compliment intended to call Light 'a man of incredible beauty and intelligence'.

"Light?"

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"I just asked on your thought about homosexuality..."

"Well uhh," and that's the point where Light started spluttering... because there was a firm _moving _hand on top of his groin sending jolts of ecstasy throughout his body. The hand was hidden by the tabletop but it made things difficult to talk. L had an almost unnoticeable smirk on his face.

_The game?_

And then Light moaned out in pleasure, loudly.

* * *

**AN: **You like?  
And would anyone like to take a stab at the aforementioned 'couple'?

Thank you for sticking with this story and reading it (:  
OppositeSpectre xx


	14. Chapter 14

**An:** Im back and within 10 days too!

It's holiday time in good ol' Australia, which pretty much means a constant sunburn.  
Thanks to a recent chapter in Atreyl's fic Looseleaf I have discovered the joy of Urban Dictionary, I seriously suggest typing your name into it (:

As always I don't actually know what this chapter is about, I'm obviously into the go with the flow style of writing *sigh* I could really go for some TV Snacks right now. Oh oh oh Google has failed me *gasp* I was searching for L's strawberry quote (when he reveals he is Eraldo Coil and Denuave saying something like 'If you keep it a secret I'll give you this strawberry') and was appalled at the lack of DN quotes in general D=

Oh well, to the fic!  
Enjoy!

* * *

Takada immediately turned a fragile shade of red and coughed, excusing herself from the table to no doubt spread gossip. She was a lot less clueless than Misa was, not that Light could really give a shit at that moment... he was a bit busy trying to refrain from grinding his crotch into a certain alluring pale hand.

Misa stared, mouth agape like the wind had suddenly changed. In order to, hopefully, gloss over the fact that Light was enjoying rubbing himself off on L's strategically placed hand he decided to give his thoughts on homosexuality, as best he could at such a time.

"I believe that love is uhnn love and attraction is attrac-tion. There is always one person... that is an exception to a person's mm sexuality." Getting those words out had been so difficult what with L intermittently squeezing Light's arousal.

But the talking hadn't been enough to fool or distract Misa, for a change. "Light are you okay?"

Not to pass up an opportunity to gloat L piped up, "Yes Light _are_ you okay?" _Smug bastard. But I have a plan._ Without further ado the stimulated teenager wormed his right hand underneath the top of L's jeans.

In a sickly sweet voice accompanied with doe eyes, directed at L, Light replied, "Oh I'm perfectly fine. It might have been something I ate for dinner... Now that I mention it, didn't you eat the same thing as me L?"

"But Light we never eat th-" The end of the raven's sentence was cut off by a moan caused by an intricate little movement from Light's delicate fingers. Misa's face continued to get more and more uneasy, "Maybe you two should go to the bathroom. You don't sound too good, in fact you should probably go home! It's not like either of you actually need to be here."

_Sometimes I adore clueless people... If I weren't gay I would kiss her right now. Well actually, if I weren't gay I would be punching L in the face and I would have no reason to kiss Misa. Unless I was attracted to her but no, just no. Right little oxymoronic situation I've come up with. Wow my brain seems to go into overdrive while fully awake and receiving a hand job._

Since Light was somewhat incapacitated and off in his own world L replied with, "That's very kind of you Misa. Are you sure you don't mind us leaving all of a sudden? I'm sure Light-Kun and I could struggle through the day." His voice was as cool as a cucumber, almost as if he wasn't using his free hand to press the other male's hand harder into his crotch. A man of many talents...

"No L, we _cannot_ 'struggle' through the day," Light's voice was sharp with desperation, another spike of desire shooting through his member.

"Misa Misa agrees with Light. You are sick and Misa doesn't want her friends to hurt. Go home and rest up," she supplied in her high pitched voice.

_Again with the hetero urge to kiss her... for allowing me to continue a homosexual act. This is going to do my head in. Mental sigh._

"Thank you so much Misa, I really appreciate it. We owe you one," is what the supposedly sick auburn man said but really he was just thinking about getting home to their apartment. Light was a deep shade of red now and his thigh's were shaking.

"Not to worry Misa-Misa is just trying to help."

"One day we will return the favour," L stated. On the word 'favour' the man pushed down especially hard and Light came in his pants with a sobbing cry as his world turned white for a moment. The stares directed at him only became more intense but speaking wasn't the best option as of yet since the teen didn't trust his voice right now. He subtly untucked his dress shirt so it would hang over the stain on his pants, while doing so he shoved L's hand away... much force was required. The two made a move to stand up, Light on shaky legs, when Misa interrupted.

"Well um if you two aren't feeling too sick Misa was wondering if..."

"Yes?" The pair said simultaneously.

"Could you err, kiss each other?" She muttered, managing to look embarrassed even though Light knew she was acting. He figured it must be a hidden talent of hers, one that was a pleasant surprise. The two men stared at each other for a moment, seemingly undecided. The owlish eyed raven then turned to the blond in order to ask a question.

"I'm assuming this is only for Misa's benefit and what sort of kiss?"

"Yes, and whatever Eru-chan is comfortable with!" This was said in her most sickly sweet voice.

With that answered L raised an eyebrow at Light whom nodded slightly. Instantly their lips were mashed together, tongues were invading mouths and a pale spidery hand was at the small of the other's back. Luckily most people were still convened at the cafeteria and could not watch the display. L tipped Light backwards slightly to gain better access to the younger's mouth who was groaning in approval.

Once the pair required oxygen they pulled apart to see a gobsmacked Misa staring at them as if they were both suddenly naked. L and his ever present ability to remain unaffected by social norms questioned the girl once more.

"Was that sufficient for Misa?"

Her reply was a slow nod while her face stayed the same. _Maybe the wind did change after all._

Light chirped up because he really wanted to get home, "We'll just be going then. See you next week Misa."

They received a half hearted wave in return.

As the pair walked away L muttered lowly right in Light's ear, "You lost the game."

Light's instant comeback was, "If you call that losing."

The trip home was jam packed with making out in alleyways, subtle groping and sexual remarks that were far too explicit to be overheard and yet the teenager found himself standing in the room that he shared with L, semi-clothed, in an instant while said insomniac was in the bathroom. So Light was alone in the bedroom... with a fish staring right at him with its googly watchful eyes.

* * *

  
**An:** He lost the game! And what a seedy, seedy fish 0_0  
I figured I'd get more into Light's thoughts once again, they're fun.

Turns out that I don't mind Misa when she isn't rabid fangirling after Light, even though that's just my rabid LxLight fangirl talking haha

Constructive criticism is appreciated and so are comments/reviews in general (obviously =D)  
Give a shout out if you get the 100th review! A 'prize' of your choice will come your way.

Thank you as always,  
OppositeSpectre xx


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:** Hello there dear readers,  
I was surprised to discover that I've written this chapter in less than my usual two weeks, plus after a request from iFluffRaver I've decided to give writing longer chapters a shot. This is almost double the usual *gasp*

This is a lot more fluffy than the usual but I'm just in that kind of mood I guess. IlanaNight was the 100th reviewer and a BxL oneshot is currently in the making as the prize.

**Disclaimer:** Would like to own but the world works in mysterious ways.

Now please enjoy the inner workings of my mind (:

* * *

"L?" Light called out uncomfortably, the rustling in the bathroom immediately stopping along with the running water. _Why was there water running?_

"Hmm?"

"Can you come here? Your fish, I mean Klei, is staring at me."

L appeared in the doorway in no time, seeming to deem the problem of his Siamese fighting fish staring at his Light-Kun of the utmost importance. It was simply not acceptable so the raven shuffled over to his shelf with a minor glaring pout on his face and pulled out one of the thinner books he owned to be placed directly in front of the well-accessorised fishbowl.

"I told Klei that she would receive punishment if I caught her ogling what is _clearly mine._ I shall remove this book when I feel that you have learnt your lesson. In the mean time feel free to enjoy the exquisite cover art."

In a way Light almost felt sorry for the fish, it wasn't really it's fault it couldn't resist him. Even the mighty L wasn't capable of that much self control. _I should really lay off the narcissism, it's slightly disturbing._ Not that 'disturbing' had ever stopped Light before...

"Light-Kun if you would please follow me," L stated, even though it came out as more of a question.

Honestly the teenager was long past trying to fight against his partner, knowing that said man rarely ever gave up and that Light couldn't deny him what he wanted. With those thoughts in mind Light trailed along silently after L. Oddly enough the teen could smell something wafting through the apartment, he couldn't quite place what it was but the elusive scent occupied his thoughts instead of where L was taking him and why.

"L, can you smell that?"

"Smell what?" he replied, childishly.

"That! How can you not smell it? I'm not sure what it is but it's there!" Light muttered, seemingly appalled at L's current lack of smelling capabilities.

"Oh_ that _smell, of course I know what it is..." the raven replied in a knowledgeable tone just to irk the younger.

"Alright what is it and why is it here?"

"Sorry you'll have to wait and find out, now close your eyes," he ordered.

"I'm not even gonna ask._" It's just easier to comply, I mean what's the worst that could happen? Shit I've probably jinxed myself now. _Light slid his eyes shut only to encounter the feeling of a silk cloth being delicately tied around his head.

At least the teenager knew he was, so far, receiving the best treatment possible. _Come on a silk cloth or scarf... at least I'm being deprived of one of my senses in style._ L's hands were gripping his shoulders and he felt the older man lean in closer to him, whispering in his ear, "Be prepared, I am about to spin you."

Light instantly tensed but allowed himself to be spun in a circle too many times to count. After an unknown number of minutes and seconds, which felt far too long for the teen, L stopped the spinning and began to lead Light around. Doors where closed and papers where rustled in a never ending cycle of Light having no idea what was happening or where he was. When the final door was shut the only thing that the blindfolded man could distinguish was the feel of cool tiles underneath his feet. Yes, he _did _wriggle his toes to make sure.

L's hands that were currently massaging Light's shoulders dropped away. The soft _pad, pad, pad_ was a tell tale sign that the raven haired man was retreating somewhat. Now the teen didn't like this, he felt very vulnerable and alone. He fidgeted slightly to show his discomfort.

"Light-Kun may remove his blindfold now," L whispered unsurely.

Light did as instructed, feeling the silky smooth texture slide between his fingers as he undid the knot efficiently. He allowed the material to drop to the ground without opening his eyes, collecting his bearings. When he had inched his eyes open it took a moment to become accustomed to the dim lighting. What Light then saw made him audibly emit a gasp, at a loss for words.

The pair stood in the bathroom, opposite each other. It was luminescent, the entire room, with scented candles placed at random. It was almost otherworldly with the lights bouncing off the walls and tiles like that. A tray of strawberries, cream and champagne sat inconspicuously in the corner. The bathtub was filled past the brim with soft looking bubbles and the steam from the hot water had fogged the mirror. Light's interest was momentarily captured by that mirror and the blurred reflection he was met with. Almost like a dream. _L did all of this for me?_

Finally Light turned to L, who was staring back with his thumb sitting on his lip. The raven's face was shadowed and he looked... beautiful, in a non conventional sense. Light could feel his eyes watering with unshed tears because this... this, was just everything.

No one had ever done something so... romantic for him. Not that anyone would expect that Light would appreciate that type of thing.

"L?"

Said man raised his head and gave an inquisitive look.

"You did all of this just for...me?" His voice wavered slightly with emotion.

The answer came in the form of a nod.

At first Light took a tentative step forward, then another, finally losing all restraint and rushing into L's arms. Where he fit, just right. The gesture of it all, after only knowing each other a couple of weeks was irresistible. Light wanted, needed, to show L what this all meant to him. His lips brushed up the elder's neck to his ear to whisper almost silently, "Thank you," before going back to nuzzle the pale neck.

"I am not good with my words Light-Kun but after extensive research I came to the conclusion that a romantic act such as this would be an excellent way to express myself," L mumbled, seemingly embarrassed. Admittedly Light did chuckle quietly.

"Well your research paid off," the teen replied, pulling away from that inviting neck to give L a chaste kiss. The response was immediate, and for a change the sweetness didn't turn to lust. It was leisurely and soft, lighter than a moth's wing, but astoundingly more intoxicating than the other intimate moments they had shared. Slowly they separated, eyes lingering on the other's lips.

L spoke up first, "Would Light-Kun like any strawberries and cream or champagne?"

"Uh can we get in the bath first?" was the shy response. In truth this would be the first time either of them had seen each other naked... and sure, Light was narcissistic when it came to himself but that only made him more afraid of flaws.

L's eyes flashed, they could only be described as ice melting, and a smile played at the corner of his lips. That was all the answer needed. Cautiously the insomniac's fingers wandered to Light's already unbutton shirt and slid it from his tanned, smooth shoulders. The hand lingered and caressed that addictive skin all the way down to the hip bone and back up again. The auburn haired man, in response, pulled L's baggy white shirt over his head, ruffling his raven hair in the process.

Their smouldering eyes connected and the heat in the bathroom intensified. Light moved his hands down to play with the edge of L's pants, unsure. Noticing the difficulty the teen was having with the task at hand the insomniac teasingly took off his own pants. Inch by inch pale, touchable skin was revealed, leaving him in just pale blue boxers. Almost as if on autopilot Light followed suit. Of course his boxers were still in place... but the teen felt naked and his breathing was coming in shallow gasps. He'd never done something like this before and, truth be told, it was a mixture of scary and arousing all in one.

L hooked one finger on Light's boxer while his other hand soothingly stroked the young man's face, "It's going to be okay you know. Light-Kun is stunning." With that L's finger slowly pulled the boxers down until they fell to the ground on their own accord. The raven removed his own instantly as well, not wanting Light to be anymore needlessly self conscious than he already was. L had already noted the wringing of the other's hands in front of his _private _area.

The raven decided the best way to tackle such a setback was to _seem_ completely unabashed about his own appearance. So L took a few steps back and simply looked at Light's face. Light, sensing this look, lifted his head, meaning that his chocolate eyes roved the body in front of him, memorising every little detail. The barely defined bumps of his stomach muscles blending into those delicious hip contours and stretching down those endless legs. Yes, Light was lucky indeed.

The teen straightened up with faux confidence, not wanting to be outdone even if this wasn't a competition. He watched L's eyes devour him and it literally felt as though those eyes left a trail of burning flesh behind. Light began to chew on his bottom lip before taking a pale hand between his own. "Bath?"

"Of course." L led the way, sinking gracefully into the foamy water, his upper body still visible. Light slunk in after him, shuddering at the enveloping warmth, and perched gently on the raven's upper thighs, his back to the other's chest. The water had already flushed L's face and beads of moisture were slipping from his temple. Using the back of his hand Light brushed it away and leant his head against a comfortable shoulder.

"Hi," he smiled, gazing up into striking, adoring eyes.

"Hi," was L's unsure reply before pecking the teen on the lips.

Light shivered when a tickling sensation ran lengthways across his pelvic bone. One of the teen's hand reached behind his head to thread itself in that silky ebony hair. The teasing movement so close to more important regions was gradually making him hard. Although, considering how close he was pressed against L he could feel he wasn't the only one... A spike of desire ran though Light's body but he wouldn't cave first. All he needed was a cunning plan to ensure that the raven would make the first move. And suddenly an idea struck.

Tanned fingers inched towards the plate sitting at the corner of the bath, pinching a strawberry between thumb and forefinger. "L you love strawberries don't you?"

An affirmative hum vibrated through the man's chest. Light brought the strawberry centimetres from his own lips, eye's still linked alluringly with the other's. "What would you do for this strawberry?" he whispered as mischievously as he could.

L's tone took on that delectable huskiness that Light loved as a agile hand closed the distance between pelvis and the auburn haired man's desire, "Would Light-Kun like to find out?"

* * *

**AN:**Coughs to break the tension n.n;

Did you like the added fluff/whatever else that can be called? And the longer chapter length?  
Feel free to voice anything else as well... I guess thats it for now (Authoress feels a tad sleepy, sorry for lack of AN's if you enjoy reading them)

Thanksing you for reading,  
OppositeSpectre xx


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: **Eep, sorry for the wait but here it finally is... lemon.  
Normally here i would attempt to say something funny or witty but its 10PM and Im going camping in the Australian bush without technology or civilisation for 5 days as of 5AM tomorrow. Needs sleep, but didnt want to keep you guys waiting another 5 days.

**Disclaimer **my mortal enemy

Enjoy the read (:

* * *

Light's breathing hitched as his flesh was teased to heightened arousal. His head snapped back and hips arched into L's burning, smooth, _so smooth_, hand. "Hnn yes, Light-Kun would very much like to find out."

The raven's eyes sparkled deviously, his hand still remaining at a slow, light pace. "For that strawberry I would... kiss you."

Sure enough L angled his head just so, and ghosted his breathe over parted succulent lips. Light made sure to rest his hand that held the strawberry on the edge of the bath. When the teen realised that the elder wasn't going to move he let out a tiny whimper. Painfully slow L inched closer whilst staring into glazed hooded chocolate eyes. Lips touched and whispered against each other, another one of those sweet kisses that fuelled the fire. Again Light was the one to break first as his free hand went to the back of L's neck to urge him forward while slipping his tongue out to brush the lips he lusted after.

The careful, restricted kiss instantly became more passionate as tongues clashed and danced together. There was one thing that the auburn haired teen couldn't resist, when L turned the suckling on his bottom lip to sharp nibbling and delicate bites. Light moaned and disconnected himself from the fervent encounter to heave in lung full's of air. "L..." he panted.

"Hm?"

"What else... mmh- would you do for this strawberry?"

L chuckled to himself, the vibrations running through his chest to the teenagers. Deft, wet fingers ran themselves through auburn locks soothingly. "I would mark Light-Kun as mine."

"I'd like to see that," the teen grinned back.

Flowing kisses trailed down a tanned neck where teeth grazed the adjoining shoulder. Shuffling movements from the younger inclined L to move his legs so that Light was seated between them. The friction the raven felt from the contact was sizzling, making him grind gently against a much sought after area, while sucking on the neck of his counterpart.

Light felt water sliding down his chest from L's dripping hair. From his peripheral vision he could tell that the obsidian mess was much longer than he had originally thought, almost reaching to the pale man's shoulders. The constant pressure on the veins in Light's neck was making his nerves fray. A dainty pressure from a pale hand drifted over the subtle muscles of the teen's back, up over his shoulder and around to caress a rosy nipple. The auburn haired boy shuddered and gasped, pressing back more firmly against L, inciting a groan and a particularly hard suck from said man. An agile tongue ghosted over the soon to be blossoming bruise. After L deemed he had soothed the assaulted skin he cocked his dishevelled head to the side and asked slightly out of breath, "Was that sufficient enough for a strawberry?"

Now it was Light's turn to chuckle, "Well I did have one more thing in mind..."

L obviously knowing what was implied decided to play along, "Light-Kun will have to be specific. I do not know what else he could _possibly_ want."

The teen spun himself around in order to face his 'naive' partner and proceeded to straddle that man's hips. Such direct contact sent shivers down his spine. "I'd much prefer it if you guess," he smirked seductively, flicking his tongue against a ashen earlobe.

A grin flitted across L's face and he trailed a finger along Light's jaw line. "Would Light-Kun like me to give him something? Or do something for him?"

Said teen responded through a haze of pleasure from _trying_ to subtly thrust his pelvis against L's midriff, "It's a mixture of both. _Please L_."

Spidery hands slightly clawed down a golden back in order to cup Light's ass. "Am I doing this right?" L asked as innocent as possibly, just begging for a retaliation of some sort. All he got though was a nod against his shoulder and an almost silent whine.

It seemed as if the hot water had relaxed Light's muscles extensively as L's fingertips probe the teen's entrance with care. Instead of a finger gently slipping inside that tight, _tight_ passage they continued to dance around the edge. The raven had a reason for this of course, he needed Light to be more... pro-active in this situation as it would prove how much the teen wanted this, wanted L.

"Uhh come on," Light pleaded lowly, desperation evident in his tone.

L smirked evilly, "Ever heard of the saying if you want something done _do it yourself_."

The teenager grazed teeth over white flesh and growled. Obviously not in his right mind, more of a lust clouded haze, Light swiftly gripped L's hand and positioned it so that he could drop down onto two of the elder's fingers. Immediately his tanned back straightened and head lolled backwards as harsh breaths escaped from his mouth. The pain was unexpectedly more tolerable than Light had dreamed to imagine but it still stung, bringing tears to the corners of his eyes. Not to mention the rush of warm water entering him at the same time, strange to say the least.

L on the other hand was relishing in the silken walls surrounding his fingers. He was just itching to wriggle them around and find that spot to make Light cry out in sheer ecstasy. In a husky timbre that only L could ever pull off he asked, "Is Light-Kun okay?"

"Just keep going. I'll be fine," he muttered, ending the sentence with a needy kiss and moving himself up and down on those dainty fingers. Eventually the pain died down and the sensation was simply a strange fullness. Light continued doing the work with L simply changing the angle every so often. As the auburn haired teen made a move to flick his wet hair from his eyes those fingertips touched _something. _And he wanted them to touch there again and _again_. Chocolate eyes widened as he moaned, a moan that echoed around the bathroom.

Again L gave a simple smirk, "Another?"

"Y-yeah," Light replied breathlessly.

So in another finger slid, disrupting the pleasure for a while until L found that same pleasure spot, _that wonderful little thing called a prostate gland,_ unerringly and struck it repeatedly until Light was just a shivering point of pleasure.

"L, please! I wo-won't last much longer!"

"Ahh so Light-Kun wanted us to m-make love. I understand now," he replied grinning with the little breath he had left, the breath that hadn't been stolen by watching the magnificent creature opposite him.

The raven removed his fingers from Light's entrance and helped the teen position himself over the top of his throbbing need. "I will be as gentle as I can Light-Kun," L murmured, the last coherent words and thoughts he had.

It was hot, hot, _hot _as he entered_._ Pleasure and pain became the same thing in that moment and L felt as if he barely existed. _This_ was what he was. "_Light_."

"Ahh," Light groaned and pushed himself down further, just to get it over and done with. L's hands were clenched on his back and he had dragged their chests flush together. Ebony hair was nuzzling into the crook of Light's neck. "Can I m-move?"

The teen nodded and the action was followed up by short shallow thrusts that were searching, searching for the _prostate, yes._ While waiting for that overwhelming shock of pleasure Light worried his lip. L was making soft grunts with his movements, it was just so unbelievable tight and hot. Then all of a sudden Light was all over him, pushing down, nails digging into L's skin and connecting their mouths with a vicious lust.

A rhythm was soon set up as the pair rocked together, slow yet strong. The surrounding air was oh so humid and sweat was running between them. "L-L I'm close. Just uhnn-"

Immediately Light's member was being pumped and the friction was delicious. Everything was beginning to turn white and L could feel Light spasming around him. Another kiss and suddenly Light was almost screaming with pleasure as he released. "_**L!**_"

As the teen slumped into his raven companion he felt burning liquid fill him and heard a muffled groan. The pair closed their eyes to revel in post orgasmic afterglow and leant into one another trying to regain some sort of reality and cognitive thought. L was the first to open his eyes and begin to talk, "Well that was-"

"Incredibly hot, fun, enjoyable, romantic, amazing, pleasurable, sexy and something I would very much like to participate in with you again sometime," Light said point blank whilst locking eyes with _his_ L.

"I believe Light-Kun is right on all counts," he murmured as he smiled down at his partner. L leaned forward and Light met him half way to engage in a soft, lazy kiss that filled them both with indescribable warmth.

* * *

**AN: ***Coughs awkwardly* Soo... did you like it?  
Please tell me as I can only improve with your help (:

PS. I wont be able to respond to reviews as quickly as I normally do because of me going camping n.n; yay  
Do not fear! I shall respond when I return =D

Thanks for reading the inner workings of my mind,  
OppositeSpectre xx


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: **So umm I'm not actually dead n,n  
Good, right? I was just suffering from a severe case of writers block and an internet that keeps losing connecting while I try and upload.

*Grovels for forgiveness*

So I stuck this chapter in because Light has always struck me as quite bi-polar, melodramatic and the likes. I felt like delving into his character although this isn't really anything Death Note related.

Hope you enjoy the read (:

* * *

After an unknown amount of time, that was only measured by how prune-like their toes and fingers were, L and Light stepped from the bathtub. They towel dried themselves after the raven pulled out the plug and watched the water gurgle downwards. Predictably the youngest of the pair required a little help drying off body parts that made it necessary for him to bend over. _Yes my __**back**__ is sore, so?_

"Thanks", Light mumbled whilst looking anywhere but at L, because all of a sudden the candles smelt too sweet, suffocatingly so, and the soft glow was too dim. He couldn't see well and his breathing was harder and everything was just _bad_. Because he was Light Yagami dammit, and this wasn't how he was supposed to be, wasn't what the world wanted. Even worse was that L wanted him, the proper Light- the one he hid deep down behind his facade, and how could he deny _L_ anything? And then the world would know... Part of him hoped that this whole L-coming-into-his-life-and-turning-it-upside-down was an elaborate prank while the better part of him died a little on the inside at the very thought.

'_Yes_' Light admitted, '_I like L_.' But it went against everything that he had drilled into himself at a very young age- _Love is weakness, you don't need it. You'll be better off without it. Look, see, it just hurts everyone. If you just don't care..._

'_But that's ridiculous_,' Light thought to himself once more, '_I'm past that, I know better_.' Then why wasn't the air getting to his lungs? _Stupid, stu-_ his mental panic attack was cut short by a monotonic voice.

"Light," it said, "is over thinking again. Relax." The teen looked over his shoulder toward the his... , well whatever L was to him, and found the man nuzzling into his hair. Everything felt a tiny bit better now, an effective end to a mental panic attack.

"How _do_ you do that?" he sighed.

L seemed confused, "Do what?" A slight frown passed over his face, creating a little furrow on his forehead.

"Stop me from overreacting, freaking out, having a mental breakdown... I could go on." A hint of resignation was in Light's tone, it was obvious he didn't really resent the so called power L had over him.

"I state the obvious. It's all about perspective which Light-Kun has very little of as he is more concerned with appearances, whereas I do things my way, the L-way," said man grinned at his explanation. Probably because he managed to worm his name into that sentence and made it sound important. _Egotistical little..._

"Yeah, very smooth L," Light deadpanned.

"It's why Light can't resist me," he responded playfully but after seeing the auburn haired teen grimace in the mirror he took on a more sombre tone. "What was Light-Kun thinking about that got him in this mood?"

Light flushed a little, being unused to sharing his inner feelings often but answered anyway, "Well I, I was thinking about how people will see me if or when they discover that... well, that I'm gay."

Obsidian eyes searched chocolate ones as he asked, "Is that all?"

The youngest shook his head and averted his eyes once more while beginning to rub his left forearm in agitation. "Do tell?"

"You're going to think I'm a prude L."

"I can promise Light-Kun that as soon as what he says becomes prudish I will fill my mind with images of him at his most, shall we say, wild."

For a moment the teen wanted to argue against that plan, salvage a little dignity, but after all he was the one calling himself a prude as if it were something bad, to be ashamed of.

"Alright, I was just thinking... should we really have just done_ that_?" _That _meaning had sex. "I don't know about you, but all my life I've gone through with minimal contact to people of both genders; and then all of a sudden here we are after a couple of weeks."

"Do you regret it?" L murmured blankly without a single hint of emotion, hiding in his defensive little shell.

"Not exactly. I initiated it after all but there has to be some sort of etiquette to this sort of thing." Light said slowly, having difficulty choosing the right words.

"You don't need rules for everything. I enjoyed it, Light-Kun enjoyed it. We have feelings for each other. I don't see the problem unless you're waiting for something more spectacular." The raven ended the sentence questioningly.

"More spectacular? Like what? I don't hold onto ideals like the grandeur of love." The teenager uttered sharply, sarcastically.

L walked stormily out of the room at that, door slamming. Light chose to stay behind a little longer to put his boxers on and throw his other clothes in the laundry pile. Cautiously stepping into the hallway, he could see L sitting in his hunched position at the kitchen table. His face was fiery and the man was aggressively munching on hard candy.

The barely clothed teen voiced meekly, "What did I say this time?"

The eldest just turned away for a moment, probably enjoy a vicious imagery of Light being crushed like a piece of his candy. Still not facing his counterpart he started talking. "Oh the usual, had sexual relations for the first time and found out my partner regrets it. They also seem to care about their image more than their happiness, which essentially takes me out of the picture because being gay and with someone like _me_ isn't good for the image. I was partially expecting him to break up with me even though I'm not sure if we are in a relationship. At night when he's asleep... he says he loves me though," L's voice ended in a quiver and he was watching Light.

The raven-haired man was by no means fragile or overly emotional but there was only so much that he could take. Light had never realised the strain his constant fretting was having on L. He'd never expected the man had some of the same worries as himself, not to mention he'd said _those three words_ to L. Worst of all is that the boy didn't even doubt that he had said such things.

_Well fuck. Now I've got some serious grovelling to do._

Slowly Light walked over to sit across from L at the table. "Hey, I'm sorry, but you know it's not how it sounds. Admittedly I didn't think what I said through or how you would take it but putting emotions into words isn't easy-"

Forever the logical one the raven interrupted sardonically, "That's why we have words for emotions."

Light raised an eyebrow, "Says the man who went out of his way to create a romantic afternoon because he couldn't put his feelings into words?" The look on L's face accompanied with a grumble was enough to signal the other to carry on. _Point 1 for Light._

"Besides you and I both know that we are manipulators by nature. We're more comfortable lying than being truthful, especially when it's about ourselves. You can't judge me on that."

"Touché."

"Finally, like hell was I going to break up with you! You're a genius for God's sake." A voice in the back of Light's head whispered, '_so are you and look where it's gotten you'_. Light immediately told the voice to go die in a hole. "I want _you_. That's one of the things I haven't been questioning and I don't care what people think of 'us' as a whole. You make me happy. Just give me some time before I come out of my closet in flamboyant style alright? Because at this moment I don't really care what we are. There is a '_we' _and I guess that's enough for now."

"Light-Kun makes some good points," L's lips quirked up. "Besides I always thought that 'lovers' sounded hokey."

_True that,_ Light smiled internally.

"Am I forgiven?"

L jumped from one chair to the other to be directly next to the teen. "Almost."

The teen pecked the elder on the cheek then rested his head at the crook of his neck occasionally leaving butterfly kisses. "What more do you want?"

"Light-Kun could say those words while he is conscious for a change..." At that the teenagers head flew back to look L warily in the eyes. All the boy could see was honest sincerity and hope.

"L, not now. You know I do, otherwise I wouldn't have said it in the first place, but not now." Light watched the other's face feeling horrible, expecting L to recoil or become angry again... but he didn't. A sad smile crossed his face instead as he leant forward.

"I guess that's okay because... I love you."

* * *

**AN: **Typical me couldn't resist a sappy ending of sorts haha .

I uploaded this now because I'm soon heading off on a holiday (again with no internet or computers... what is with me always doing that? Almost sounds like I'm a technophobe) during these lovely x-mas holidays for a week.

I'd muchly like a review on how accurate/inaccurate I wrote L and Light in this chapter or just a general one. I shall reply promptly (:  
Also sorry to say that updates are likely to be less frequent than my usual 2 weeks but I do promise slightly longer chapters

n.n

As always thanks for taking the time to read,  
Opposite Spectre xx


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: **An author note from the worst authoress,  
I'm so terribly sorry for not updating during the holidays. It's partially due to circumstance (the QLD floods, my brother using all the internet, local library having blocked fanfic, work) and my own laziness. Massive procrastination on my part.

Thanks to **MMMJeevas**, **Sashocirrione** & **wordbombs** because their reviews and messages unknowingly got my arse into gear.

Enough of my whining, read on my compadres and enjoy!

* * *

_"Light-Kun could say those words while he is conscious for a change..." At that the teenagers head flew back to look L warily in the eyes. All the boy could see was honest sincerity and hope._

_"L, not now. You know I do, otherwise I wouldn't have said it in the first place, but not now." Light watched the other's face expecting him to recoil or become angry again... but he didn't. A sad smile crossed L's face instead as he leant forward._

_"I guess that's okay because I love you."_

"Y-you what?" Light spluttered. _I didn't just hear L profess his love for me... did I?_

"I assume that that remark was merely because of surprise. I spoke clearly enough did I not? I hate repeating myself," L exclaimed, beginning to feel exasperated again.

"I guess, but I can't be sure if I've gone insane," the auburn haired teen paused and his fingers began to twitch nervously, "Did you say that you love... me?"

L just hummed amiably in reply.

Light's voice cracked mid word, "Wow." A strange mixture of emotions bubbled in the pit of his stomach. Firstly there was contagious warmth, tingly and pleasant. The pleasantness was counterbalanced with an insufferable guilt. The guilt was like a mild fever worming its way figuratively through his mind. _I'd only have to say those three words but..._

The raven's forehead knitted together slightly. "I just professed my love to Light-kun and he is reacting remarkably blasé, considering most people would be surprised to find out that I experience emotion." His head cocked to the side making hair fall into his dark eyes, seemingly deep in thought.

"I, I don't really know how to react. What were you expecting?" Light was being forever logical because it was best not to let his emotional side trump him at a crucial time such as this one.

"Hopefully something along the lines of Light-Kun dragging me off to a dark corner somewhere, preferably comfortable and well stocked, to ravishing me until I can't think." _To stop L from thinking sure would be an achievement... _The teenager couldn't tell if L was being sarcastic or not. Cursed monotone.

"..."

"..."

"Technically we've done that before."

"Technically we could do it again... immediately. Light-Kun did say it was enjoyable and he would like a repeat."

"Yeah well I do but that was before... Actually never mind, forget I said anything." Light blushed slightly at his thoughts and stood up from the table, the wooden chair squealing across the tiles noisily. L glanced up towards the younger and decidedly leapt from his crouched position, which was extremely weird looking since he was still butt-naked. Attractive and all but 'things' tend to flop about whilst jumping, not so attractive. For a few moments the pair stood still mulling over the past few minutes; the last few minutes that involved a fight and an admittance of love, quite contradictory really.

Suddenly the teen's smooth voice filled the silence happily, "How about-"

The raven's voice chimed in, his eyes eager, "Yes..."

"-we go out for cake?"

A pout graced pale skin while the elder considered the possibilities. Light could see that his idea had leeched its way into L's heart when obsidian eyes glazed over with something other than lust for a change.

"Make cake a plural and Light-Kun has himself a deal."

To be honest the teenager was half expecting that answer. He rolled his eyes to keep up the sugar hating persona he so enforced, "Fine, but I suggest that we get dressed before we go out."

"That seems like a reasonable prerequisite considering that going around the streets naked or, in Light-Kun's case, close to it is sure to be disruptive or distracting to the general public. Plus I'd rather not have people's eyes on what is mine, I'd get jealous." That being said L only made his way closer to Light rather than their bedroom where clean clothes awaited. The raven curved his body slightly over the other's side and leaned in to ghost his breath against a tan ear, "I distract Light-Kun do I not?"

A quiet moan crawled from the teen's suddenly dry throat. "I thought we agreed to go get you some cake," he pleaded, trying to stop L before he was too far gone to protest anymore.

"We are. You never specified the time," was the innocent, whispered reply as soft limbs entwined around Light. He was acutely aware of the hand stroking his shoulder blade and the pale, muscled thigh that was inching higher.

"_L_."

"Mmm?"

"Now, we- we'll go _now_."

Immediately the seducer removed himself from his subject. Grinning like a child L chirped, "Okay," and set off for his clothes, leaving Light relieved and wanting more. He could currently feel the want straining against his boxers. _Dam. Maybe I should have let him finish what he started. No! I have to be able to stay strong. I can't let him think he can make me give in all the time... Because he CAN'T. I HAVE WILLPOWER DAMMIT! Unless he tried to seduce me knowing I would react badly and try to bribe him instantly with the cake. Ta-da instant cake for L. Wouldn't put it past him, sly bastard._

Mentally composing himself Light shuffled to L's room, _their_ room. What the organised teen did not expect was to walk in on a flurry of clothing being thrown about... and landing around the previously neat room. Light's OCD caused the left side of his face to spasm a little. Just a little.

A breath shuddered its way down to the auburn haired man's lungs, soothing the urge to tidy or throw something at the mess maker; which would completely defeat the purpose since throwing something would only worsen the problem and result in an endless cycle.

Instead of doing something productive Light decided to hit his head against the doorframe. The dull 'thunk' alerted L to the other presence in the room and put a stop to his destruction. "L... how hard can it be to find your clothes? All the clothing you _own_ consists of baggy denim jeans and long sleeved white shirts!"

The raven scratched his left leg with his toes. "... I have my favourites and I also happen to own a red button up shirt and black slacks for your information." The man was unfazed at Light's turn of mood and almost glowing with pride in knowing the fact he had more than said jeans and shirt.

"Not the point. You. Mess. Clean. Now."

"But-but the _cake_," he pouted with ridiculously large puppy eyes and a pout that would put models to shame.

"Once you've put all your clothes back in your draw where I can't see them. Just looking at them now is giving me a headache," Light groaned.

L stalked forward stealthily, clad in his jeans, and moved his hands to massage the scalp of his auburn haired teen, "I can help with that." What he did not expect was for his hands to be swatted away abruptly.

"L don't think you're going to get out of this by seducing me again. I know what you're trying to do. Let me grab a shirt and pants and then I'll wait for you in the kitchen, okay?"

"Okay." As Light strode to his closet filled with colour coordinated outfits and back out the door he heard L mumbling to himself; something about cake not waiting forever and nice bums.

Admittedly the tanned man felt uncomfortable getting dressed in the dining room. After all there were windows all around the place. _Sure, I know we live on the 5__th__ floor but people these days; who knows what they do with __**their**__ spare time. Not that I'd blame them for spying on our windows or bugging my room with surveillance cameras. It's me, all the explanation they need. Doesn't stop them from being creeps though. Wow I'm getting really paranoid, must be picking that up from L._

It was 7minutes and 23 seconds before L emerged from their shared den. His white shirt looked exceptionally rumpled but Light couldn't be bothered doing anymore nagging.

"Whilst I was cleaning I spoke to Klei. She seems to think that I deserve some compensation for tidy the room." L stated matter-of-factly as if he wasn't making up advice from a fish.

"Excuse me! Tidying the mess that _you_ made." Indignation rolled of his tone in waves.

"That is beside the point. Beside Klei and I had a vote, it was a unanimous yes, and as there are three of us in the house Light has been overruled. It has been decided. Light-Kun will buy me chocolate dipping sauce on our little adventure along with the previously decided cakes."

"Ughhh lets just go already!"

Smitten with himself L went to the door, "I'm glad we could come to an agreement on such an important matter." It was nice of him though to hold the door open for a resentful Light.

As Light's heel descended upon their door mat outside their residents a slight '_crunch_' was heard. The teenager bent down to pick up a piece of paper while he was jostled by L to get a move on who then decided to crane his neck and read over his partner's shoulder.

It was a note.

_Hi guys!  
Just a quick not from me, Matsu! Oh and Mikami.  
That lunch date we told you about earlier this week is at Cafe' Deluxe. It's on the corner of Panoramic and Elizabeth. Be there at 11.45 (:_

_I would have told you both in person but you sounded... busy. You guys sure paid us back and then some ;) We'll chat tomorrow about it yes? And by 'it' I mean IT. _

Light stared at it a few minutes looking like a fish out of water before stuttering, "Do we _have_ to go?"

"Yes," was the immediate monotonous reply.

"You only want to go so you can brag about being seme!"

"Yes." And there was Light shell shocked because he had been hoping for a 'no' or a less eager response. Silly Light.

* * *

**AN:** Gosh I love Matsuda :3 and a trying-to-be-seductive L  
So this random lunch with Matsu/Mikami and co. is sneaking up fast... what will happen 0.o  
Drop a review if you'd like...?

Thank you all, *begs for forgiveness*  
OppositeSpectre xx


	19. Chapter 19

**AN:** I'm still alive,  
just bogged down by work, school and family responsibilities. And of course my own laziness.  
*Bang* shoots self

Thanks to **MMMJeevas (again!)**, who continues to try and get me motivated. Much appreciated.

Here is the resulting chapter  
Read on and enjoy

* * *

"_You only want to go so you can brag about being seme!"_

"_Yes." And there was Light shell shocked because he had been hoping for a 'no' or a less eager response. Silly Light._

"Well what if I tell Matsuda and Mikami that I was seme? What then huh?" Light shot back. He had to salvage that little piece of dignity in the back of his head before it was too late.

"If Light-Kun were to say that there would be two reasons why I would not mind," L grinned deviously.

"Oh, do tell?"

"Sarcasm is not becoming of you. Reason number one, I am obviously the dominant one here as Light-Kun has a few feminine tendencies. Reason number two, even if I were uke I would still be congratulated by males and females alike for 'snagging' someone of Light's calibre," the raven declared in a most astute voice and yes, he did make quotation marks with his fingers.

"Me? Feminine?" the younger partially shrieked, not really helping his case at all.

"Typical. Completely disregard all compliments to hone in on the one imperfection. I rather like that you're a bit feminine. Narcissism and all."

"Well thanks... I guess. I rather like your indifference to most situations and straightforwardness, it's refreshing." It was pure truth coming from his mouth.

"No physical attributes that Light-Kun finds particularly attractive?" L smiled slyly whilst sidling closer to his companion.

Ignoring L for the moment Light turned his back to him in order to push the note from Matsuda under their door. As the boy straightened up he responded, "You know very well that I find 'L' particularly attractive."

"You could be specific. Fuel my ego," the raven replied pouting.

"... I'd rather not, I don't want you to have one that will rival my own. By the way why are we still here? You want cake right?" Light said confusedly, coming back to reality where everything didn't revolve around his and L's various sexual innuendos. They really weren't very focused today.

"That I do, how observant of you. To the elevator," the man affirmed as he strode down the hall.

Before following, Light checked the doorhandle to see if it was locked. It was and in the process of checking the teen caught a glimpse of one of their other neighbours. The neighbours that were on the bathroom side of the apartment. _Well shit._

The teen sped along the carpet to catch up with his counterpart. The elevator dinged as he finally caught up with L. "How loud was I?" Light demanded in a whispered tone that contrasted with his inner sense of urgency.

"Pardon?" The elder replied.

"How loud was I before when we did 'it' in the bathroom? If Matsuda could hear... and I just saw one of our other neighbours and they're closer to that side of the apartment and if they heard! Who knows if they're tolerant? It's embarrassing either way, that stuff is private and I don't re-" the auburn haired man rambled until...

"Breathe Light. You expressed your enjoyment quite thoroughly, which I appreciated, and I'm sure the neighbours have all heard people engaging in sexual activity before."

The teen glared at his partner, who seemed to suit the sterile environment; the shiny metallic silver of the elevator, "You have heard of this thing called homophobia?"

"Maybe I have. I would have to think on it as, after all, I am very reclusive," L replied impishly and jostled his feet around, his un-socked, un-shoed feet.

Light sighed very loudly and kept his thoughts to himself until the elevator came in contact with the ground floor and the doors opened. Instead of voicing what was going on in his head as he normally would Light let his mind wander to the friendly reflections of light that bounced off all of the clean-ish surfaces he walked by. L noted that his companion was not exactly 'with it' but didn't mind in the least; bringing up a matter as trivial as that would be rather hypocritical of him after all.

So the raven treaded outside and along the pavement with a sure step. Going to this particular local bakery was a well worn path of his, one of the only paths that L did know and frequented often. Trusting his younger counterpart to follow him the older student weaved his way through side streets to find his bakery, his glorious spot of heaven with frosting to top it off, all under a faded yellow and pink sign that, originally, read bakery.

Breaking his silence Light questioned, "This is where you disappear to then?"

L cleared his throat, "Light-Kun should know that it is quite impossible for anyone to disappear, although if one were to gain such an ability I would be a prime candidate. I merely come here during my absences from your life."

The honeyed tones reproached exasperatedly, "It's just a figure of speech."

"It's just sarcasm," and that was all L said before opening the metal door to his private bliss. The tinkling of the bell set off a psychological reaction that had him salivating before he even saw the delectable goodies he had to choose from, be it cake, muffin, pastry, biscuit or anything else sugary that tickled his taste buds.

Surely enough in the clear glass cabinet there were swirls and frostings of many unnatural colours that on any other type of food would look hazardous. Considering L's eyes normally looked like saucers the only apt description for them now was dinner plates. Spidery fingers itched and wiggled, wanting to touch the cool glass of the cabinet but restraining. Light thought to himself- _I swear that's how he looks at me. Should I be pleased or disturbed by that? Does he think I'm edible... heh should stop that train of thought before it gets out of hand. Edible..._

Almost immediately a striking, yet bored, looking redhead in uniform with glasses on appeared seemingly out of nowhere. "The usual L?" the boy behind the counter half grunted. Light found this to be quite rude but who was he to talk when he himself spent most of his time with L, who wasn't exactly the epitome of politeness.

"Not today. Today I will believe I shall have..."

"..."

"That," pointing to an angel food cake, "and that," now pointing towards the biggest lemon tart Light had ever had the misfortune to behold.

Without even glancing towards his customers, the bakery assistant asked, "How much of each?"

L's monotone was an octave higher than usual, "How much! How MU-"

"Alright alright I get it, all of them. Just thought you might, you know, wanna cut back since your boyfriends here. Not keen on sugar right?" the teen smirked.

"Yep that would be Light-Kun."

"Mmm whatever. Be back, just gotta grab some boxes to stick them in," gesturing towards the angel food cake and lemon tart.

"While you're out back could you please pick up some chocolate dipping sauce, a substantial amount if you would," L called as the teen turned to go out of sight.

Once out of sight Light remarked, "You talk about me at your bakery?"

"Only to him," was the defensive response.

"He has good hair..." the auburn haired teen mumbled critically, couldn't have competition could we?

Having snuck back to the counter like a ninja again the bakery assistant murmured an amused thanks. It would have seemed sarcastic if it weren't for the boy's eyes that sparkled like bubbles in champagne. "That'll be 4038 yen."

As Light reluctantly handed over the money L picked up the nicely wrapped packages that he would indulge in later.

"Thanks, see you next time," the raven said, managing not to dribble.

"Yeah tomorrow. I'll get the usual ready?"

"Yes please that would be most efficient," L replied without taking his humungous eyes off his sweets whilst heading to the door, an astounded Light following behind.

The auburn haired teen glanced back over his shoulder toward the counter as he walked through the door but the assistant had already vanished. Light noticed there was rather a lot of graffiti in this part of town and it wasn't even the interesting sort; just tagging everywhere. The concrete grated whenever he moved his feet to continue walking and L was lagging behind now, humming a tune if Light wasn't mistaken.

"What's your usual order?"

The question pulled L out of the haze of his own limited vocal music abilities. "My usual is a slice of whatever cake or pie I select, a double chocolate muffin, three sugar cookies, a pavlova, a mocha with 8 sugar cubes, a stra-"

He was cut off by a strained, "Stop. Don't want to know anymore. I feel sick already."

* * *

**AN:** I could so go for some baked goods right about now nom :3

Like? Dislike?... Review!  
Any ideas you would like to see included PM me and I'll see what I can do

Also instead of failing to stick to my own time periods for updating I'm not going to state how long writing a chapter should take me so I don't continually let you guys down. Feel free to attack me with your sharp and pointy words if I'm taking a ridiculously long time though.

Thanks,  
Opposite Spectre xx


	20. Chapter 20

AN: All I can say is I'M SORRY!  
As to not interrupt this long overdue chapter there is an explanation as to why this chapter is so overdue in the bottom AN.

Thank you for bearing with me,  
Read on and enjoy!

* * *

"_What's your usual order?"_

_The question pulled L out of the haze of his own limited vocal music abilities. "My usual is a slice of whatever cake or pie I select, a double chocolate muffin, three sugar cookies, a pavlova, a mocha with 8 sugar cubes, a stra-"_

_He was cut off by a strained, "Stop. Don't want to know anymore. I feel sick already." _

"Light already knew of the vast amounts of sugar I consume daily," L mentioned matter of factly, "and he did ask what my usual order was."

The teenager sighed, "It just seems more substantial when you list all of _that_," in a slightly disgusted voice. "How can you afford it daily? And on top of the other things like the rent and bills?"

"It is quite an odd story to be told..."

"We have time, it's at least another five minutes until we get home," Light encouraged gently because god knows how he got the money, it is L after all.

Said older male grumbled but began talking regardless, "Obviously I came into some inheritance once my parents died-"

"Oh." The teen was beginning to wish he hadn't brought up the subject, he wasn't very good with others' emotions and comforting them because he was awkward, so very awkward.

"They were quite well off and Watari was in charge of our funds until we became of legal age, but also I made a habit of appearing on game shows. Sort of," L remarked at the end.

"How can you sort of appear on a game show? I know there's something you're not telling me L."

"I was simply trying to avoid the topic since I admit to using decidedly underhanded methods. One could almost call it cheating," the words he spoke contrasted directly with the rascally grin that was adorning his pale face.

"Ha. This isn't even surprising_ I could_ have guessed that. C'mon out with it, I doubt it's going to shock me," Light jibed at him continually until L gave in.

"Fine. So Watari is an inventor, he specialises in undetectable surveillance and communication devices and he allowed me to test them out, hence I paid people to use the technology and communicate with me. I gave them a thirty-six percent cut of the winnings and invested my well earned sixty-four percent with the rest of my money."

L's companion _was _shocked, or at the very least confused. "Why didn't you just enter yourself?"

"Game shows have age restrictions Light-Kun. Plus I am quite distinct in my appearance and the game shows don't exactly want to lose money to someone with a record such as I."

"And you never got caught out?"

"No," L elaborated, "Watari is quite exceptional and I became bored, even though I gained quite a reputation in social circles of the money hungry or those in desperate need of it. They recycle the questions from country to country and I had won enough money to be comfortable for quite some time."

_Comfortable? What does L define as comfortable? It's going to be nagging at me now but it's rude to ask. Sometimes I wish I hadn't had social etiquette so relentlessly drilled into me. I bet it's a lot, more than what most people would earn in a lifetime. Does that make me a gold digger? No, I didn't know until now._

Instead of repeating the goings on in his head Light said, "Okay." End of conversation.

L simply shrugged off the abrupt ending of the conversation and continued on his merry, merry way back to their apartment. The journey in and of itself was nothing exceptional, rather it was the light at the end of the tunnel- gorging on sugary goodness in all its shapes and forms and he did have some... intriguing ideas for that chocolate dipping sauce.

The pair rounded a corner and the apartment complex was within sight, a neat, new building that lacked character from the outside and didn't exhibit the freedom of the apartment owners to decorate as they wished. Not that L and Light had taken up on this liberty because, really, neither wanted to project their personality onto their surroundings, plus their brains were stimulated enough as it was without throwing excessive colour and creative decor into the mix. Imagine what a disaster that could turn out to be! On second thoughts best not to.

L's arms were beginning to feel strained from all of the weight he was carrying. It was rightly annoying when that weight was outside of his body, so he thought it best to pick up the pace. His partner hurried along behind him silently. When they reached the apartment complex door, _the glorious apartment door_, L contemplated shoving it with his nose or fly kicking it... but that could damage his wares, so he waited for Light to get the door for him like a good little gentlemen.

The thought of Light being the gentlemen in the 'relationship' made the raven snicker and ironically as if on cue the teen gestured with his hand and murmured an "After you."

This process was happily repeated for the elevator.

After such a dragging amount of time spent in comfortable and companionable silence the pair reached their apartment. Unsurprisingly L went straight to the kitchen to 'unpack'. Light was just thankful that he hadn't headed to the bedroom, he didn't really want to break out the vacuum cleaner at this time of day.

"Light? Can you please come in here?" All Light could think of at that moment was that he'd said please and it was in such a nice tone too... Sad really.

So the auburn haired teen meandered into the kitchen where his owl eyed counterpart was perched across by the table, staring at him intensely. The teenager raised his eyebrow questioningly once L did not make a move to initiate conversation or to give a reason as to why he had requested Light's presence to begin with.

"I have a secret to tell you," L deadpanned.

"Oh, okay... what is it?" the other asked, thrown by such blatant statement. _Besides who would I tell? And what is the point of calling it a secret, surely L could have just told me outright and then asked for me not to anyone. 'Secret' is just a bad bad word_. _Maybe I should offer to pinky promise as well. I'm sure he'd appreciate it._

"You have to come closer." The raven's eyes seemed to grow larger and more watery so Light moved forward until he was sitting on the seat next to L, a fidgety L._ Probably because of all of that sugar he's midway through eating._

"Yes? You want to tell me now?"

"No, I'll whisper it. Lean forward!" L implored.

"Really L?" Light sighed, "Fine." So the young man inclined his head slightly sideways and moved into L's personal bubble of space and waited... and waited... and waited. Light was contemplating walking away from his childish apartment-mate when something cold struck underneath his ear. His immediate reaction may have been to scoot backwards and squawk indignantly. L laughed; or the L equivalent of a laugh anyhow. So what if Light found the sound a smidge endearing and a little sexy. Judgement isn't necessary here.

All of this left a flushed Light rubbing at the side of his face whilst glaring at L through his eyelashes. When the tanned man removed his hand and inspected it he saw a smear of brown that suspiciously looked like L's chocolate dip. _Bastard, it could have dripped on my shirt._

"This time I am serious Light, come closer," L edged out around a couple of chuckles.

So Light did. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. Fool.

Instead of a heartfelt secret that would have inevitably eventuated into a meaningful bonding session that would be remembered for a lifetime Light got another attack at the side of his face. An attack that felt like a lapping tongue. This suspicion was confirmed when the teen tried to move away and a pale hand grasped onto his jaw to prevent the move. Then it all began to feel... nice.

So Light did the only reasonable thing; he stopped resisting, possibly whined a little and tried to angle his mouth just so that he could ravish his ravisher. By this point the teen's chest was heaving and he could feel sweat bead on his forehead. Although, Light did succeed in making said ravisher pull away, looking dishevelled with plump lips that whispered into Light's ear, "I think the chocolate tastes better on you," to be followed up with a harsh nip.

The shivers that ran down the boy's spine were a testament to how far he had fallen. Getting turned on by such a cliché statement wasn't exactly preferable. In his defence, prior to L Light hadn't been much of a sexual being. A handy thing about being a genius was that no one could ever say he wasn't a quick learner.

"Better on me huh?" Light asked with faux innocence, creating sizzling tension by staring at L's too close face.

"Yes, Light-kun, much," he responded, slowly leaning forward; being drawn in my caramel hues and strategically parted lips. But it was the younger that closed the distance between their mouths, creating an electricity to fry the nerves and immobilise the brain cells. Surprisingly Light found that he thoroughly enjoyed the rich flavour of chocolate that lingered and stuck to L's tongue. He made it his life's mission to retrieve all hints of the substance from the raven's mouth in that instant. Air is for the weak anyway and Light now had a higher purpose. A gratifying higher purpose.

Somehow amidst the contrast of harsh and soft lips the couples' shirts had mysteriously vanished, or to be more correct, apparated to another part of the room. Not that they were ever needed, Light in fact decided to generalise that clothing was altogether unnecessary. Perhaps he was a closet nudist in the making? _And oh my, when did L's hand get there and why wasn't it there before now?_

Pale fingers made of fire trailed along Light's torso and became thoroughly acquainted with his nipples and pelvis. Meanwhile golden hands were locked in raven tresses tugging this way and that as the teen desired. L was fast becoming impatient and those god damn chairs didn't allow him the range of... access he wanted. So in order to rectify this quandary L slid his hands stealthily underneath the seat of Light's pants, no he did not grope... much, and lifted the boy with a hidden strength onto the table.

The auburn haired man gasped as his backside met with the table and quickly turned the sound into a moan as L agilely and smoothly crawled over the top of him. That predatory look was present again, the one that sent an instant shock deep into the pit of Light's stomach. L swooped in closer and began to mark his counterpart's neck with vigour. Immediately the teen went slack and started to emit a rainbow of sounds. The teen soon felt L rutting against him and the vibrations against his neck as he growled deep in this throat. Now if that didn't turn you on, well...

_Shit, that was cold._ The change in temperature cleared the fog in Light's mind momentarily and he craned his neck to inspect the coldness on his hip as L slowly retreated onto his haunches. Right there on his unblemished skin was an 'L' drawn on in chocolate dip. The young man internally shuddered in pleasure; normally he would abhor the mere thought of such a blatant display of ownership but this, this he would accept gladly.

L saw the sizzle in Light's eyes and launched down onto the chocolate dip. Soon enough the smear of chocolate had transformed into a red mark that was coincidentally the same size as the raven's mouth. The condimentwas splashed across porcelain skin so Light altered his life mission to suit this new situation... retrieve all hints of the chocolaty substance from L, no matter where it was.

Life missions were rewarding. Especially when they involved pleasing and being pleased by a very attractive companion.

Light's mind had once more retreated into a haze of action and non-thought. It was relieving not having to think, and _oh where had L's pants gone? Such a shame. _But as soon as slender fingers began playing with tailored pants Light came to a realisation. They were on the kitchen table. Considering that this 'encounter' was only take two (take three if you include the dream turned reality encounter, which Light vehemently didn't!) the teen decided to take action... be a bit more practical.

"L," he panted out breathily, "Bedroom?"

The raven detached his lips from the skin that he was previously preoccupied with and mumbled, "Really Light-kun? Now?"

Light responded by sitting up, "Yep."

Seeing the determination in the teen's eyes L moved quickly, pulling his partner by the hand to the bedroom but he met with resistance. His obsidian eyes flashed with annoyance, he did not want to wait, there had been enough foreplay already damn it! L looked towards the object of his affections and the reason for the current trouble downstairs.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" L was astounded, interrupted again for this? And what more could they possible need. It was quite simple L + Light + bed. But the auburn haired man continued, "Bring the chocolate dip." Oh, L would. An impish grin appeared on his face, maybe more foreplay was in order...

Light certainly wasn't going to disagree, after all some things are worth making a mess for.

* * *

**AN:** I hope this partially made up for my absence  
Any ideas you would like to see included PM me and I'll see what I can do

Explanation: In short, aside from school work, work, family (which aren't even excuses) I am currently in the middle of organising a fundraiser and training to go to Everest Base Camp so I'm a little busy BUT I have had this chapter ready for quite some time except my parents decided to change internet providers which left us without internet for a month and a half.

Me: Oh well I'll just go to the public library and upload this chapter  
-reaches library, types in fanfic- **BLOCKED**  
Me: 0.o quietly rages to self

Thanks,  
Opposite Spectre xx  
_PS. I will get around to replying to the reviews received while I've been 'away' (:_  
_Thanks to all of you who reviewed and took my advice about attacking me with sharp and pointy words. I appreciate it and am glad this fic means that much to you._


	21. Chapter 21

**AN**: Lets get this out of the way. I'm ashamed at myself- yes I currently I have a busy life but I should have found the time to update sooner  
Also another chapter won't be uploaded for QUITE some time as I will be overseas for a month, starting in a week

Hopefully you enjoy (:

* * *

The young man sauntered into the bedroom, fuelled by the heady feeling of arousal and being wanted, desired, by someone that you wanted in return.

L was still out in the kitchen area, grabbing the chocolate dip so the teen felt the need to be a little promiscuous. If his ego hadn't just been inflated by L he never would have thought it possible for himself to behave in such a manner. As it were though, in reality he was. So, quickly Light tried to shed his dishevelled dress pants in order to position himself suggestively on the bed. If only...

Sadly the teen's feet got stuck in the dress pants and in his mad rush he fell forward with an extremely loud thump. Luckily his arms had shot out to protect his face from any damaged. _Thank__Kami__for__that!_ What wasn't so great was the fact that the raven was standing in the doorway with an amused, hungry look on his face after witnessing said failure of seduction.

"Uhmm... hi?" Light squeaked, reddening with embarrassment. _Why__can__'__t__life__ever__be__easy?_

"Light-kun was in a rush. Why would that be?" L asked with a smirk splashed deliciously across his face.

"No reason, you're imagining things," the teen quipped back, being used to this sort of banter.

"Well I must say that I appreciate the view." _Oh...__yeah.__My__arse__is__kind__of__sticking__up__in__the__air,__not__exactly__the__position__I__was__after.__This__has__got__to__be__a__sick__twist__of__fate._

"That's nice... I think I'll just be getting up on the bed now," Light retorted slowly with an air of awkwardness. In fact this whole situation now stank of awkwardness to the extent that Light had to repress the urge to pout while swaying, staring down at his feet and drawling out the word 'Soooo...' Instead the boy clambered onto the bed in a decidedly non seductive or alluring way, more like the way you'd go to sit on your bed when sulking.

L seemed entirely unaffected. He had remained in the doorway, eyes downcast, swirling his index finger in the chocolate-y goodness held in the palm of his opposing hand. If this wasn't a man who likes to play with his food I don't know what is.

"L you should take your jeans off before your hands get chocolate all over them," Light mentioned practically, hoping to distract the two of them from his failed attempt.

"Why? There is no point Light-kun, what's a little more mess?" L purred softly. The teenager just sighed, knowing a lost cause when he saw one, and beckoned the other man reluctantly closer. The mood still wasn't working for him but he was sure that his raven haired counterpart could very quickly amend that problem.

L, being L, literally leapt at the chance and immediately joined his partner on his spacious bed poised for action. His thin mouth traced the tanned stubble-less jaw with minimal pressure while breathing in the thick scent of cinnamon and lemon. The raven wondered absently to himself how someone was allowed to smell this edible, in the non-cannibalism sense.

This renegade thought was disregarded as soon as a soft moan vibrated out of Light's mouth and as much as L enjoyed the sound he decided that that mouth would be put to better use against his own. He was right of course; he wasn't a genius for nothing. Same could be said for Light as he divested L of his baggy, scratchy denim jeans.

By God skin on skin contact was delightful! It was as if tiny volts of electricity sparked wherever tan met porcelain and that was quite a lot of electricity, just between you and me it could have powered the whole apartment complex. Gradually their voices rose and could no longer be contained by a mere lip lock.

They pair parted ways, slick, bitten lips glistening in the low light. Light's curved lashes softly brushed L's cheek, casting long shadows down to his jaw. The tanned teen opted to follow the shadow, sucking, nibbling as he went. The reactions he caused in the older man sent a delicious shiver of satisfaction to the very core of his being; a pleasant, hot, raw shiver that had his graceful hands clawing at L's shoulders in need.

A monotonous chuckle ghosted atop his head before a soft insistent nudging around the waist area stole Light's shortening attention span. His neck arched drastically with a gasping breath drawn down his throat to his lungs. Matters only worsened when the teen witnessed L dragging slender fingers through the fluffy chocolate dip.

The substance was scattered across Light's chest in a quick mish-mash of impatient fingers. Slowly L caressed up Light neck, a soft, gravelly, "Light-Kun," being emitted. The tawny eyed man stared half-lidded as chocolate coated digits worked their way into his slightly ajar mouth. Automatically the teen started breathing more heavily and through his nose. And God, that taste! The hint of chocolate hitting his tongue so suddenly was enchanting. _So__maybe__L__and__I__are__developing__a__food__fetish__… __strawberries__and__now__chocolate.__I__really__hope__I__don__'__t__get__fat._

Then, as L's tongue began doing sinful things to Light's abdomen, specifically the nipples, becoming fat was the last thing on his mind. _More_ seemed to be on repeat with in his skull and out of his mouth in a hitched breathy voice. You'd think that a genius who have quite an eloquent vocabulary but apparently when the blood flow isn't 'normal' they become whiny, needy, restricted to one word beings. It really is a shame, L would certainly appreciate hearing an excruciatingly long poem as they copulated; kinky bastard!

With Light distracted, read again- entirely out of his mind with lust, L removed his fingers from between the teen's parted lips and slowly trickled them past underwear down to his partner's entrance. The only acknowledgement of this was a high pitched whine and the widening of eyes. The raven proceeded to stretch his younger companion until he was writhing beneath him, whimpering.

In order to meet the ever demanding Light's wants L soon replaced his fingers, the auburn haired man's legs spreading to accommodate him. The raven cautiously thrust into the hilt. At the teens nod of consent the man began to thrust in harder, grunting with the effort. Only after a minute or so did he notice the complete lack of noise from Light. L tilted his head up to make eye contact.

Light just stared back at him with golden eyes, biting into his lower lip. L raised an eyebrow questioningly to which the response was, "You're not hitting it."

* * *

AN: Once more, apologies  
And thank you for sticking with this fic (:

Opposite Spectre xx


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: **Ohh look the authoress hath returned  
And there's a chapter too...

How will L solve that problem? Do read on and find out

Enjoy!

* * *

_L raised an eyebrow questioningly to which the response was, "You're not hitting it."_

"Oh," was the entirely lacking response. Light retorted with a dissatisfied and unimpressed grunt.

The pair stayed in their positions, the raven haired man poised over his counterpart, frozen for an unknown amount of time. Only their eyes moved, alternating been boring into one another and flitting nervously about the place. Eventually L withdrew himself from Light, both hissing as this took place.

"What are you doing?" the auburn haired man questioned.

"Going to the bathroom…"

"Why?"

"Why? I would have thought that the reason would be you be fairly obvious considering it just left your arse." L's voice was an octave higher than usual as he sidled into the adjoining bathroom, the shuttering sound of a lock flicking into place soon followed.

Now that annoyed Light to no end, so he barged over to the door. His fist insistently rapped against the wood, "So you're just going to give up? Leave me like this?"

A muffled groan of yes could be heard through the barrier.

"You've got to be kidding me! It doesn't work out one time and you… you go and jerk off in the damn bathroom!" Light ends his little yelling session with a fist slamming into the door then decidedly turning and sliding to the floor. His back was still pressed against the door, waiting to ambush the man hiding his fragile self-confidence. Offhandedly the teen decided he was going to have to clean the bathroom once L emerged. There was a moments silence and then…

"Light…"

"What?" he hissed back menacingly.

"Keep talking," L almost begged.

"I can't believe you, now you're getting off on my voice? Fuck you L." That was that, no matter how much L pleaded from that point on Light refused to speak until he was out of the bathroom. It certainly didn't help the teenager's problem having to sit and listen as L endeavoured to finish himself off, (and damn did he take his time!) but the teen utilised his self-control to its maximum and refused to touch himself. He didn't want L being a dick to be associated with pleasure in his mind. Fair call.

Even when Light was positive that his partner was well and truly done the other man did not exit the bathroom until half an hour later. The auburn haired man had well and truly begun to doze by that point and was slightly startled when the door next to him creaked open. His gold eyes shot up to witness L sheepishly trying to sidle out. Knowing he had figuratively been caught red handed he began to speak, "Light I uh-"

"Do NOT talk to me right now L," was the sexually frustrated snarled reply.

The older man pursed his lips, hung his head and muttered back, "As you wish."

Light then proceeded to get up, enter the now empty bathroom and shut the door. He noted that the room was cleaner than expected, a nice surprise… but he was still angry, okay? Normally this would be the point that the teen would remove his clothes but seeing as they had previously been divested he placed the shower mat down and hopped into the reasonably sized cubicle.

As he cleaned himself what does it matter if he perhaps hit his head against the wall a few times? Light had brain cells to spare after all. And so what if the temperature of the shower was somewhere between frigid and glacial? He had a problem to deal with and this was the only way he knew how… maybe if he hadn't repeatedly slammed his head against hard surfaces he could have used his brain cells to come to a better conclusion but alas it was not to be so.

The 'problem' was gone, leaving Light to stew in his own quiet frustration. Who the hell did L think he is anyway? To make matters worse the brown haired teen was now exceptionally cold. He turned off the taps, quickly towel dried himself and then stormed into the bedroom to try and find some suitable 'I am so pissed and you are not getting laid' attire to flaunt his excellent self in. Because he was excellent… even if L wouldn't. Finish. Him. Off.

Speaking of L, he was sitting morosely on a kitchen seat chewing habitually on his nails as if they held the answer to his sex life. They didn't because that would be plain weird but it did distract his mind for long enough so that Light could sneak past and slam the fridge door. The teen retreated to the bedroom with a huge slice of both angel food cake and lemon tart, not that he was hitting below the belt or anything. It gave the auburn haired man a guilty satisfaction as he picked apart, dissected really, the sweets and savoured the taste on his tongue.

It's not that he didn't like sugary food per sae; it just wasn't the epitome of healthy which he expired to be. Today was an exception though, it wasn't for Light, oh no, this was for revenge. Not pleasure. _It's for the greater good!_ The greater good being revenge… at L. The link to food should be obvious here.

When the teenager was polishing of the remains of the angel food cake, cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Light pulled it out and clicked to open the new message. It read: _Hai Light! I got your number off of L earlier this week just in case, good thing too because there has been a change of plans! We're catching up with our friends in an hour at Café Deluxe, we'd love it if you guys could make it 8D  
From Matsu x_

This was perfect, he needed something to take his mind off of things! Perhaps Light scoffed the last of the angel food café but he was emotional damn it. He stalked out of the bedroom, deeming his outfit appropriate for coffee with acquaintances, over to L and shortly and sharply said, "We're going out," leaving no room for argument. The raven apprehensively stood, unsure if this was going to lead to a personal attack, and followed Light. Of course the younger man had contemplated telling L to get changed out of his usual garb but in retrospect clean attire wasn't worth talking to him at this point. _Stupid L…_

* * *

**AN: **Why do I love tormenting characters so much? Shame on me but it's so much fun  
As always thank you for reading and if you feel the need drop a review; they're always appreciated (:  
OppositeSpectre x


	23. Chapter 23

**AN:** She's back! With a chapter!

A shout out to the lovely _**kay-kw33n**_ who has encouraged me to write a little bit faster and for being the 200th reviewer!

Read on my pretties and…  
Enjoy!

* * *

The café wasn't too far away so Light opted to walk rather than catch some form of public transport or another. Besides it would give him the extra time necessary to work out his mood, plus he really should work off some of those calories. _It's all L's fault!_ Turns out being somewhat emotionally stable and the whole forgive and forget deal weren't any of the teen's strong points. The auburn haired man took no notice of his counterpart; one might even say he was _ignoring_ him. A tell-tale shuffling kept the boy aware of his company though. As the pair reached the curb out the front of their apartment complex Light realised he should probably text Matsuda back so that he knew to expect more company.

_No problem Matsuda, L and I should be there in 10 minutes or so. Looking forward to it!_

The teen had added that exclamation mark '_!_' at the end of the message so that he would seem more upbeat and enthusiastic… _that's socially correct right? _He needed to put up a front, a façade, so that no one would notice the underlying tension between himself and L. Not to make him look good, _no_, so that they don't dampen the other's mood, _yes that sounds good._

The brooding taking place within Light's head took up the entire journey to the café. He was a little stunned when his methodical walking was subconsciously stopped by arriving at his destination. _Time to man up_. The teenager turned to L, sulky little pout gracing his normally pretty face with eyes downcast. His dress shoes scuffed along the pavement. "So you think we could put this behind us for the next few hours?"

"I will not lie to the others unnecessarily but nor will I bring it up Light-kun," L replied, brushing a few fingertips along the younger man's jaw. _Damn it he's shaking my angry resolve, what a bastard. _Tawny eyes did soften though and he responded with a jilted head nod.

The soft tinkle of a bell sounded as Light opened to door into the café. It was quite a quaint little place; somewhere you expect to meet young people with horn rimmed glasses reading philosophy or adamant that they're creating the next masterpiece at _this_ precise moment, be it artistic or literary. Mellow tones reverberated across the space only to clash with harsh splashes of colour. A sharp mind categorised the setting and most of its inhabitants quickly… which was why the teen was more than a little startled when he was glomped side on.

"Matsuda?" Well Light was hoping so the moment he saw shaggy black hair tucked up by his shoulder.

"Light! Glad you could make it. Are you okay? You're text had an aura about it that I didn't like," the man prattled a thousand miles a minute in response. _I should have used another exclamation mark!_ Before the poor glomped man could defend himself Matsuda had moved onto hugging L. It was a ridiculously comical sight. L had never looked so tense and terrified, his eye's desperately pleading for an immediate respite.

"…Hello Matsuda, you seem… well." Said man dropped his arms from L who looked visibly relieved.

"I am! How are you?"

"Currently I a-

"You should come and meet the others! We've been waiting for a while. I don't think the waitress likes us sitting in here without buying," he nervously chuckled. The pair was tugged around the corner by firm hands. Both were a little taken aback at such forward enthusiasm, not to mention the whole touching thing. That was an odd experience.

Rounding the corner the trio spotted a booth partially full. At this point Light could see Mikami picking at a napkin and two heads opposite him, one had striking red hair, the other blonde. Something was niggling at his memory but he couldn't place it… "What did you say your friend's names were again?" he asked instead.

"Mello and Matt," Matsuda replied in that chipper tone of his. As the cogs in Light's brain had been turning, trying to figure out that stupid niggle (_it can't be paranoia_) all three of them had arrived at the booth._ Ahh… that explains it, bakery guy._

Low and behold, sitting directly across from Mikami, who was sending out a decidedly slimy smile, was the man who served L at the bakery yesterday. His green eyes sparkled with amusement as per usual and a pair of orange tinted goggles sat atop his head. An arm was casually strewn across the shoulders of a blonde bombshell decked out in leather with a scar covering half of their face. This was some funky shades of weird.

"L! Light! Fancy seeing you here."

"I could say the same Matt. How exactly did this happen?" L replied, apparently the least surprised by this strange turn of events and the redhead revealing that they knew each other.

"You know people, we know people. People like dragging their gay couple friends to cafés and now here we are. Isn't this cosy?" Matt explained with a lazy grin spread across his face. His blonde friend… _boyfriend_, Mello, Light assumed, didn't seem to share the enthusiasm. He just sat there with a pinched expression containing his bored cerulean eyes.

Mikami finally interjected, "Why don't you all sit down first before you start explaining how you know each other?" Matsuda quickly ushered Light in to sit between himself and Mikami while L opted to crouch next to Mello. That gained some stares. _I sometimes forget crouching/squatting isn't how normal people sit. Why are we out in public?_ His livelier neighbour broke the awkwardness L had inadvertently brought up by gushing, "So?"

"So what?" L said back, not realising he sounded like a ten year old.

"How do you know each other?"

Thankfully Matt leapt in to tell the story, making it more charismatic and less deadpan than what the teen or his counterpart would of. Honestly how interesting can 'he sells me food at the bakery' really become? Quite, apparently. Once the story was told Mikami sidled back into the conversation, playing the part of host, "Well then some introductions need to be made. L, Light this is Mello. Mello, L and Light."

The blonde, still not making eye contact uttered a gruff, "Hi." His voice was deeper than what Light was expecting but after that the teen zoned out. Matsuda was chatting everyone's ear off and truth be told he was spurred on by the most minimal responses.

Glancing around Light noticed a number of tables gawking their way. In that moment the auburn haired man felt that to an outsider this would look like a miniature gay convention. He wondered half-assed to himself whether he should have brought rainbow confetti to liven things up.

* * *

**AN:** And there we go folks, another chapter down.  
I never suspected that writing dialogue with so many characters present would be so difficult.

Thanks for reading,  
OppositeSpectre xx


End file.
